Among Vampires and Werewolves
by Mad Hatter Korasu
Summary: Love between races is taboo. Especially between vampires and werewolves. Love, however, has a mind of its own and doesn't always like to comply to the rules.But when an old friend comes back as a new enemy, love may not be enough to save them. Sasu/Naru/Sasu Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Ello my loves. Well as I said I have decided that rewriting this fic was the best action to take. I read over it again and didn't like how rushed it was so here we are. So I hope you all enjoy the new revised Among Vampires and Werewolves. **_

__**Disclaimer:**** I (to my great displeasure) DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. Just this plot and my OC's.**

**Warning:**** This is a **_**YAOI!**_** Which means eventual BOYxBOY. SO if you don't like don't read. Also OOC-ness will occur along with violence and other fun stuff like that. You have been warned.**

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

_Long ago in the time of the ancients many wars were fought. Countless lives of the six main races; Fay, Weretigers, Werewolves, Vampirics, Angels, and Demons were lost over meaningless reasons. With each war famine, pain, and suffering reared their hideous heads. Most of the wars were fairly small and only spread as far as the ending of each warring clans' home territory. Though at times even the minute races from the surrounding area, far too small in number, were dragged into it and wiped out. For five hundred years countless small wars were waged and many lost thier lives, though it was containable. One war, however, spread across the land as a plague of undeniable destruction and relentless chaos. It took many centuries but the conflict between the two great races, Werewolves and Vampirics, had finally reached the boiling point. The Fenrirs, or Wolf kings, gathered their packs against the Vampirics' Ras, or Dynasty masters. It bubbled over and other races began allying themselves with one of the two._

_ The Werewolves had two great allies. The Angels claimed vampires were evil, souless creatures with no hearts that could be touched or conscience to be bothered. They feared that if the wolves were to lose, the leeches would enslave or destroy the other races, so they made a pact with the wolves. If they would use their healing and powers of ice to aid the wolves, in return if the need should ever arise the wolves would lend them thier massive strength. The Fay, a race of creatures with the gentlist of natures, feared vampires. Gathering their courage and bottled rage at the Vampirics they approached the wolves with an offer, the Fey said they would lend the wolves their gifts of nature its self and magic, if and only if, they promised to extend protection over them. _

_ Weretigers and Demons allied themselves with the Vampirics. Weretigers were constant companions of the vampires even before the war and in the end their choice was obvious. Their hatered for the wolves, however, did play a great part in who they chose to ally themselves with. The wolves always gave them problems and tried to beat them down whenever they could. So the tigers hoped to annihilate the race of wolves completely. Demons, being the lovers of destruction and chaos that they are, didn't care one way or the other. The Vampirics offered them a taste of the destruction and chaos they craved so their choice was unanimous. They taught the Vampirics spells and curses that would unleash hoards of demons against their enemies. To a select few, mainly the Ras, the Demons taught more powerful spells that would summon great demonic beasts from their resting place. The beast would give the summoner unbelievable powers, and in return the summoner had to give a sacrifice of a life._

_ The war gruled over twenty-seven long years. Waves upon waves of battles riddled the earth and an unimaginable number of lives were lost. The final battle, known as Ragnarok, was fought with a vengeance never known before. The Werewolves began pushing back against the Vampirics and taking them out one encampment at a time. In retaliation one of the Dynasty Masters, or more commonly known as Ra, cast a menevolent spell. The spell summoned a mighty demon named Shezmu from the depths of hell were he slept. Shezmu mutilated many of the Fenrirs' forces causing them to retreat or be killed. The great demon then turned his attention to his summoner wanting his sacrifice. The Ra gave him no one so Shezmu took his summoners life. Upon the ending of the Ragnarok a treaty was formed among the races. It was a sealed deal. However, even with the treaty small battles were still fought amongst each of the races... _

_**xXxXxXx**_

Painfilled howls pierced through the ice cold air. A thick, forboding fog lazily settled on the land. Relentless rain poured over the dense forest from dark, menacing clouds. Thunder beat against the sky as if the Gods were beating war drums. Silver and blue colored lightning split the sky angrily. The scent of creosote mixed with the more powerful copper and rust scent of blood. The ash trees and ground alike were riddled with deep gashes from sharp, killing claws. Furious snarls and growls echoed through the now, too quite forest. Light footsteps became heavier, as the change took place. One by one, from each human figure sprang the sleek and deadly form of giant wolves; angry wolves. All a variety of diffrent colors that were lost in the darkness, leaving only the golden color of their eyes glowing. The largest wolf led the way coming to a halt at a drowned meadow. Bodies of the dead or dying covered the meadow floor like a suffocating blanket of skin. Growls and snarls soon became lamenting howls.

Harsh, unforgiving wind blew sunlight blonde hair around a beautiful, tanned face only marred by three what appeared to be odd marks on each cheek. Endless orbs of blue topaz stared emotionlessly at the new arrivals. The wind blew an opening in the clouds letting the light of the midnight mother dance along his figure. He was clad in black pants and a pure white collared shirt open at the neck, revealing a good expance of his neck, overlapped with a black vest with silver lining and buttons. His outfit was completed with a black jacket with the same silver lining and buttons as the vest with silver cufflinks at the wrist. A taunting smirk formed on his lips as his eyes made contact with the head wolf's. The hue of his eyes darkened slightly as a soft laugh was carried on the wind to the Werewolves' ears. The wolves' hackles raised and they began their growling again, the leader shifting into an attack stance. This man was standing in the middle of the meadow among his wolves, none of which were moving, and there was not a scratch on him. The scent carried on the wind told them one deffenite though, this man was a Vampiric.

The blonde said nothing, just stared at them with emotionless blue depths. His smirk widened giving a flash of deadly, sharp fangs. Then the wolves caught more scents. The meadow was surrounded. Vampires emerged like chaotic shadows from the seemingly empty forest. Another scent though sent shivers down the largest wolf's body. He looked beyond the blonde to see a massive shadow walking towards the vampire. At first galnce it looked like a wolf attempting to sneak up on him, but as he watched the figure step into the light every hair on his body stood on edge. The white-gold light of the moon gave an earthreal look to its deep red fur, and added an evil glint to the dark burgendy eyes. The form of a fox with nine tails moving lightly with its body sat next to the blonde vampire. The vampire put a hand on the side of the fox's face and the creature leaned into the touch, closing its eyes. Then the blonde turned faceing the wolves, his face was blank and showed nothing of his intentions, and when he spoke his voice was arsenic laced honey.

_**"Look Kyuubi, seems like this pack's Fenrir has decided to stop playing the scared little puppy-dog and come out of hiding." **_A growl escaped the Fenrir. _**"I hope you and your Managarm and Skoll are more entertaining then your Freki and Geri were. They brought so many wolves with them but they weren't any fun to play with."**_

_**"Damn you!" **_The Fenrir growled._** "We are the BlackRain clan, and you can not push us around so easily."**_ With that said they charged.

_**xXxXxXx**_

__Dark onyx eyes set in a pale face and framed by midnight black hair stared listlessly out into the rain. The man was dressed in a dark blue silk top that featured his family crest on the back. Dark slacks hugged his hips and sheathed strong legs. A rather bored sigh escaped the man as he rested his head into the palm of his right hand. He was sitting in a window seat and leaning against the window seal staring out into the dark, his left hand ran absently across the hilt of his blade, which lay across his lap. His face featured a hard set expression as he sat there thinking. Slowly he shifted positions in the chair pulling one foot up to rest on his knee. He had been sitting there for quite some time, staring out into the darkness and an unsettleing feeling in his gut. He couldn't shake the bad feeling that had washed over him a few hours ago. Something was wrong but he could not place what it was or why the sense had washed over him so suddenly. A forceful knock on the chamber doors pulled him from his thoughts and he stared at the dark, heavy, oak door for a moment, until the knock came again.

_**"Enter."**_

Upon hearing the order the one knocking rushed in. It was his second in command, his Managarm. His hair was tied up with two strands falling to either side of his pale face. He body was encased in a dark green tank top and lose black shorts, things easy to remove for the shift. The man stood with an empty expression on his face but he could see his entire frame was vibrating with tension and rage. Not many would have been able to tell because Haku was distant and calculating and that caused him to come off apathetic and stand-offish. He, on the other hand, was always able to tell. The titles Managarm and Skoll were reserved only for those who were most trusted to a Fenrir. Fenrirs and their Managarms and Skolls had close ties to one another and knew eachother almost better than their own mates. Trust and loyalty were high priorities when it came to a Fenrir choosing his Managarm and Skoll. If there was no trust internal pack wars could start and destroy a pack from the inside out or other packs could sense the weakness and overthrow the pack and take over the territory. So Haku and Zabuza, his Skoll, were his most trusted in the pack.

_**"Lord Sasuke, a member of the shadow fay has just arrived. He brings unsettling news. The BlackRain pack has been attacked by Vampirics. He says the last thing he seen before he came here was the Fenrir, Mizuki, running to help his fallen Freki and Geri. The situation looks grim, my lord."**_

__That was it, that's what his gut was trying to tell him all along, that a Fenrir was going to be attacked. He looked at Haku and Haku could see the glassy, doll-like eyes of his Fenrir come to life. Sasuke stood and headed for the door saying only one word to his subordinate because that's all that needed to be said. He whispered 'Mimir' into his ear and continued out the door. Haku sprinted to retrieve Zabuza as Sasuke made his way down the dark halls. He didn't bother with grabbing a candle due to the fact he could see in pitch black darkness without any hinderance. He came to a dark Mahogany door that had dark silver colored lining and odd markings on it. Grabbing the handle in a firm grip he swung the door open and his dark eyes met with pupiless white blue eyes. He stared at the woman for a few moments and watched her slowly pull herself off the floor. Hinata Hyuga was his pack's Mimir, or wisewolf. Hailing from the greatest of pyschics that possesed very strong senses that varied from telekenisis to speaking to the dead. These psychics mixed their bloodline with that of wolves. She had a psychic ability that, when paired with her infamous byakugan, gave her vivid visions of the nearing future or the far off future. Her visions were never wrong and whatever she foretold came to be. Now he wished to ask her to see who had attacked Mizuki and his pack.

She bowed to him once she was on her feet. He smiled at her, she was the only one besides Haku and Zabuza he did not demand this of. She was a childhood friend along with her cousin Neji, who disappeared some time ago. He made a promise to himself to protect and always watch over Hinata after Neji vanished, and it was a promise he intended to keep. Half of the Lukoi, his personal body gaurds, were assigned to her, to make sure if the den was attacked or a rogue wolf got in she was safe and out of harms way. He had made it very clear that if anything should befall her on their watch and it was something they could have prevented he would kill them. His brother thought this was rather hilarious and taunted him about sounding like an over protective brother. Sasuke had just shot back that he shouldn't talk given his reaction when Sasuke said he wanted to take over the StormWalker clan after his uncle, instead of staying with him in the main FireWalker clan, which the majority of Uchiha resided. Itachi only replied that it was an older sibilings job to be worried, which caused Sasuke to just roll his eyes.

He looked at her for a few moments and reached out to gently raise her head so she could look at him. _**"Tell me, what did you see?"**_

_** "Fenrir Mizuki is dead."**_

_** "Could you see who had done it or what had happened?"**_

_** "I could only tell that it was the Ra of the Konoha Dynasty and a group of his Osiri. I was unable to see the Ra's face however, I'm sorry."**_

__At that moment Haku and Zabuza walked in. They looked between their Fenrir and the Mimir and gave low bows. Haku broke the silence, _**"My lord, Lady Mimir."**_

_** "Haku, Zabuza gather the Lukoi! We are going to pay a visit to the Konoha Dynasty."**_

_** "Yes, mi'lord!" **_With that said they left to gather the Lukoi.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and a troubled look was on her face. He raised a thin black brow and tilted his head to the side. _**"What is it?"**_

_** "I don't know. When it comes to this particular Vampiric my visions are always unclear. It makes me uneasy because I can't tell what's going to happen."**_ She looked him in the eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. _**"Please be carful Sasuke, you are family to me. I've lost Neji, please don't let me lose you too."**_

__Sasuke smiled again and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to him and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. _**"I give you my word, Hina. I will be careful and I will come back here alive. So don't worry."**_

She nodded at him and he turned and left the room. By now the Lukoi were gathered and Haku and Zabuza were waiting on him. The Konoha Dynasty would pay for what they had done. He would make sure of that.

_**xXxXxXx**_

___Those damn dogs, wasting all of my strength. I shouldn't have underestimated that damn Fenrir. He was alot stronger than his subordinates and I had to use so much power to take him down. It's strange, I didn't know using that summon can drain you so completely. I should have listened to Kyuubi and just tapped into her power, but no I had to be stubborn and try to use a summoning. I was too drained of strength. Man, I'm tired and I feel like I'm floating. Well I guess this is it, damn it. All I have to do now is float into the dark abyss surrounding me, but what about everyone else? I don't know._

_ 'Get up son.'_

_ 'Huh? Dad?'_

_ 'Come on brat, get up. You can do it.'_

_ 'How? I'm totally exhausted.'_

_ 'Son get your ass up. Everyone needs you. Kyuubi and Tsunade are calling you. It's alright to lean on someone sometimes, kid. Use your connection to them to pull yourself up. Now get up!'_

_ Use my connection to them? What the hell does that mean? Huh? What the hell is that, a ribbon? That looks like one of Kyuubi's power ribbons. Damn it body move. _

_**xXxXxXx**_

__Pale, slender, shaking hands placed themselves on sunkissed cheeks and tears fell from amber eyes. Tsunade, the Dynasty witch or Isis, gently clapped her hands on Naruto's cheeks and called his name. Kyuubi sat on the other side of him and was so completely still she could have been mistaken for a statue, her eyes were closed and no breath escaped her. Every one of the other vampires stood not knowing what to do. Their Ra was beyond powerful, so seeing him laying there on the ground and not moving was a hard concept to wrap their minds around. No one wanted to accept the fact that he could be lost to them, that he may not get back up. He was so stubborn and hard headed, there was just no way he could just not get back up. He had to, what would they do without him? Tsunade slowly lifted him into her lap and hugged him to her. The moment everyone else noticed her tears some collapsed to their knees and began to cry while others remained standing and shaking. There was just no way this could happen.

Kyuubi suddenly moved and opened her eyes, causing everyone to swear their hearts and skeletons tried to make a bee line for the treeline. She looked down at Tsunade who was still hugging Naruto with all her strength. They all followed her line of sight and then heard Naruto's muffled voice.

_**"Granny Tsunade, you are making it kinda hard to breathe." **_Tsunade let him go easily and he sat up on his own. He looked around at everyone and then turned to Kyuubi. He raised a hand and placed it on her head. _**"Thank you."**_ Kyuubi leant into the touch and nuzzled his wrist, saying her 'your welcome'. Naruto let his hand drop and lent back into Tsunade.

_**Naruto? Are you alright?" **_Tsunade's voice was shaky at best and the sound of held back tears was evident. He nodded and she hugged him as if she let go he would fade away.

_**"Can we go now? I have a bad feeling. We need to get back to Konoha." **_

A man with silver hair and half his face covered up nodded. _**"I agree with Naruto. Something feels off. "**_

__Tsunade helped Naruto up letting him lean almost fully on Kyuubi and only helping him keep his balance. He loooked at his Osiri. _**"Ok. Let's go, but we need to move swiftly and quietly. Kakashi, you and Kiba take point."**_

__Naruto was pulled onto Kyuubi's back and he let his weight rest fully on her. Kakashi and Kiba divided up the team so two were up fron with them, two were on either side of their Ra and the Isis, and two behind them. With the formation in order they set off towards the Konoha Dynasty.

Upon arriving to Konoha they were in shock. The mansion was in shambles and the sweet elixir scent of blood was heavy in the air. Bodies lay on the ground unmoving. Naruto sat up and slid off of Kyuubi and told Tsunade to go find any survivors and heal them, also ordering the rest of the Osiri to help her. He gently nudged Kyuubi and she looked down at him. He nodded his head for her to go help them and after she rubbed her cheek against his she went to help. Looking around he noticed claw marks almost everywhere. He growled under his breath when the scent of wolf hit his nostrils. After a few moments his knees buckled and he fell, barely catching himself.

_'Damn it. What the hell? I feel so weak again. My strength felt like it was returning, now it feels as if all of it just got zapped. Ugh, and this scent of dog is not helping. Wait a minute. It's not fading, it's getting closer! Shit they are coming back.'_

Naruto turned to the others and shouted. _**"Everyone be on your gaurd, the bastards that did this are on their way back here!"**_

__Everyone turned to look at their Ra stunned. They watched as he was sudddenly holding an orb of razor sharp wind in his hand. He sent in careening into the darkness and a shadow sidestepped it easily, after all it was not Naruto's strongest blasts. He was still weak from the fight earlier. A low chuckle reached the blond's ears and it made him want to walk up and strangle every last breath from the bastard.

_**"Hmm. Seems we were noticed right away. I guess it was careless of us to think we would be overlooked. Then again, how could we not be noticed? Especially when we are dealing with a dynasty's Ra." **_ Sasuke stepped out of the shadows of the trees and fixed onyx eyes on Naruto. _'Though I hadn't counted on this dynasty to belong to the most infamous Vampiric known to my kind. Naruto Uzamaki, the Demon Vampire, himself. Power is just wafting off of him, even now when he looks as if he will fall unconscious at any moment.' _Sasuke took a step towards the blonde. _'This should be interesting.'_

A low growl escaped Naruto as the man continued to get closer. He stood ready to rip the man's intestines out and hang him with them. _**"What gives? Why did you attack Konoha? Who the hell do you think you are?"**_

__Sasuke let a menevolent grin grace his features as he continued making his way to the blonde. _**"I am Sasuke Uchiha."**_

__Naruto studied the man before him. Shock and horror slowly laced themselves through his body. This was not good. _'Shit! This guy is going to be trouble, his entire aura and posture screams Fenrir. If he is Sasuke Uchiha as he states, then he is one of the most powerful. Damn, damn, damn!' _

Sasuke let his gaze shift to the members of his Lukoi, who had the other vampires surrounded. Naruto caught this and rage fueled his body's strength. Sasuke didn't see the blonde move but felt a fist connect with his jaw and then his back making contact with the ground a few times. On the fourth bounce his body made he flipped himself so he was on his feet and able to skid himself to a stop. He looked at Naruto and his eyes widened slightly. Red and blue ghost-like ribbons floated around the blonde's slender form. His eyes shifted to dark, obsidian blue with red laceing its way through them, and his pupils were cat like. When he spoke his voice caused shivers to vibrate their way down everyone's backs.

_**"You will not touch them! I will kill you first!"**_ Naruto leapt at Sasuke angrily. _'Barely any of my strength has returned. I won't be able to fight for very long before my body gives out. I have to beat him now, or we're finished.'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

__Well that wraps up the first revised chapter of Among Vampires and Werewolves. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now just so you know I have a huge fascination with mythology and I drew a lot from my studies in it. So a lot of research went into this, just for you! I have the terms for both the Vampirics and Werwolves so if you would like me to post them I will! Just let me know. Now reviews make this Hatter a happy Hatter! Flames will be used for a bonfire for my muses, plot bunnies (that resemble demonic dust bunnies) and me to dance around. Till next time!

_**~Mad Hatter Korasu~**_


	2. Chapter 2

** Ello loves. Sorry for the long wait on chapter 2. I won't waste anytime chatting except to say I will only post the next chapter of any of my stories, if I have the chapter after it already started so you don't have to wait forever, unless writer's block knocks me off balance. Now without futher ado here is chapter two. (That ryming just now was purely coincidental, I wasn't even trying. Lol.)**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT (no matter how much I wish it, damn it) own Naruto or the characters.**

**Warning:**** This is M rated for a reason. Blood, torture, the works. Plus **_**YAOI!**_** Sensitive readers please use your back button though honestly I don't understand what the hell you come here for if you are not interested!**

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

Sasuke was amazed at the pure power of the blonde's hits. It was like he tapped into a vast reserve of raw and unrefined power. It cost him a few body shots and one hit to his left cheek to get into the swing of how the lilthe vampire moved. He was beyond fast, moving like a shadow, elusive and dark. His eyes unnerved him slightly, dark blue pools ribboned with ruby red and slitted pupils. Staring into those eyes caused his whole body to shake of its own volition. It was as if they laced fear through the very fiber of the subconscious, the body fully aware while the conscious mind was not. Sasuke stared at him, analyzing. Myth upon myth, legend upon legend of the famed Ras of the Konoha Dynasty ran through his head. When first hearing of the Ras he brushed it off as just that; myth, legend. Stories told to keep young and rebellious wolves in line. After all, the Ras of the Konoha Dynasty were the boogies of all the wolf clans, ever since the war. He could remember one legend in particular that made the old ones shake with fear and anxiety. During the last battle, Ragnorok, the previous Ra of Konoha summoned a great beast and nearly whiped out every Fenrir and their forces. It was said that the beast took the Ra's life but gave great and terrifying power to his successor and vanished. The supposed power granted to the child was to be feared or so the old ones said.

Now looking at the blonde before him he wished he had payed closer attention to the old ones and heeded their concern. Because the vampire in front of him was the successor of the previous Ra. His body was shaking, his nerves were all over the place, palms clamy, and his neck and forehead were slick with moisture. Every warning bell his body had rang but went unheard as he stared at the blonde. The logical and analytical part of him screamed for him to turn tail and run, but the war-wolf and prideful part of him relished in the thought of a challenge. A challenge worth dying for, worth fighting for, worth answering.

A smile crawled across his lips as he watched Naruto. Said blonde stared back, daring the wolf to make a move. Sasuke obliged and disappeared just to reappear behind the vampire, ducking to avoid an elbow to the throat. He then swiped his leg under Naruto's taking him down to the ground. He was obviously surprised due to the fact he didn't even brace himself for the impact. Sasuke crouched above him one leg on either side of Naruto, a smug smirk on his face. He placed his forearm on the blonde's throat and leaned into the blonde, whispering.

_**"Why don't you just give up? There is no way you can beat me, let alone fight me equally in the state you are in."**_ His voice was taunting.

Naruto kept his eye contact with the raven haired wolf and a sudden mischievous grin lit up his face. Sasuke felt himself flip forward and his back hit the ground. He looked up to see the mischievous grin still in place and hypnotizing eyes staring at him. Naruto copied his earlier move and leant down holding the wolf by his throat, whispering back.

_**"I never give up, Fenrir. I never go back on my word and I will never let your pack of mutts hurt them. So why don't you give up? Because I don't care what state I'm in, I will still whipe the floor with you."**_

_** "Let's see you try then, Ra."**_ Sasuke replied and swung his arm around to hit the vampire but hit nothing but air. _'Good, this won't be a disappointment.'_

He stood quickly and caught sight of his opponent standing ten feet in front of him. Naruto watched him like a predator tracking his prey. For a few moments neither moved, just watched. A small breeze blew over them, letting its cool fingers glide over them and through their hair. They both moved at the same time and began truely fighting. Punches and kick were thrown and dodged, neither bothering with using magic. There was no room for trickery or casting, just bare handed fighting. As they fought the world melted away. There was nothing but the fight and eachother. Nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered. They were both hypnotized in eachother, locked in a cynical and deadly dance. Speaking to eachother as only true warriors can. No words just fists, but that was all that was needed.

A kick hit Naruto in the side, but instead of pulling away he grabbed Sasuke's leg and used it to sling him across the field. Sasuke, not expecting it, hit the ground with such force he created an indent. He looked up and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid another hit from Naruto. The blonde stood up straight with his head down. His breathing was shallow and he felt his balance was off, but he couldn't stop his attack. He peered at the raven haired man from under blonde bangs. Anger wound its suffocating body around him when he caught the smug expression on the wolf's face. He glowered at him as his body began to shake from pure exhaustion.

_'Damn it. I'm not sure how much longer my body is going to obey. Ugh! I hate that smug bastard.' _Naruto glanced over to his Osiri and Isis. _'I will not let them be harmed. Man, granny Tsunade is gonna be pissed at me.'_

Sasuke watched the blonde's gaze shift from him to the ones his Lukoi had trapped. The red ribbon-like color faded from his eyes leaving the blue crystal clear. His body went still and Sasuke could see he did the one thing that creeped most wolves out the most, he stopped breathing. It was like watching a man caught in Medusa's stare turn to stone. He didn't shift even a millimeter. His gaze was still on the others, even as Sasuke moved closer he did not remove his blue eyes from them. After a moment he heard an intake of breath, but it didn't come from the vampire in front of him. He let his onyx eyes flick to the group in time to see anger flash across another blonde vampire's face and her amber eyes were locked on the Ra.

_**"Naruto don't you dare!" **_ She screamed at him, her voice strangled.

Sasuke's gaze quickly shifted back to the Ra, to see what she had seen that he hadn't. The blonde was still standing stone like and his eyes were still on the group. Nothing seemed off, then he noticed Naruto smile. It was a gentle smile, a smile he would have never believed a vampire could have until now.

_**"Sorry granny Tsunade. I won't let any of you get hurt."**_

_** "Damn it Naruto. NO!"**_

__Just then Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes grew cold, and yet in some way still hold gentleness in them. _**"I am the Ra, Tsunade. I am not asking your permission."**_

__Suddenly the air shifted, becoming more heavy and yet light at the same time. It took Sasuke all of five seconds to figure out what was happening. Naruto was casting some sort of spell. He made to move towards him to stop him, but he found he couldn't, his body wouldn't respond. He looked up to see Naruto with his eyes closed and floating about three feet off the ground. What Sasuke could see of his skin was giving off a faint golden glow, while his clothing lightly billowed around him. He looked like he was more angel than vampire. A small white glowing orb appeared in his right hand, getting brighter by the moment. He brought it up to his face, the white glow giving a silver sheen to his now open blue eyes. Sasuke caught his lips moving and assumed he was going to use it against him, but was confused when the little orb made a mad dash for the other vampires and his Lukoi. He heard the blonde woman yell again as the orb encircled them, rapidly creating a blinding light around them. All the Lukoi looked away as did Sasuke, when they looked back the vampires were gone. Haku, Zabuza, and the other Lukoi members turned towards Sasuke in confusion and Sasuke turned back to Naruto. The blonde was back on the ground, hands on his knees, and breathing like he just ran a marathon. His legs gave out and he fell to one knee barely catching himself. He looked up at the confused wolves and laughed lightly as he stood back up, still unsteady.

_**"What did you do?" **_Sasuke asked.

_**"I got them away from you and your pack of mutts, Fenrir. I told you I wouldn't let you hurt them, and now you can't." **_Naruto replied. Then letting one of his hands rub the back of his head he mumbled, _**"Though granny Tsunade is pissed off now."**_

_** "Then why do it?"**_

_**"Because I can just use what she always used on me. It's better to seek forgiveness then ask permission."**_

_** "But now you are on your own. There is no one to help you."**_

_** "Tch! Really, you are going to underestimate me? That's a bad mistake."**_

__Sasuke just stared at the blonde while the others made their way around him, surrounding him. Naruto just smiled as if there wasn't about fifteen elite wolves plus a Fenrir surrounding him. It was that exact moment Sasuke noticed something off. The scent of fresh blood was in the air and it was coming from the vampire. He looked more closely at him seeing drops of blood dripping from slender, tanned fingers. He looked from the hand to hazed blue eyes. Something in him tightened at the sight of Naruto almost completely dazed. But that was quickly whiped away as the Ra was suddenly right in his face. Shock found its way to Sasuke's face as a powerful punch was delivered to his stomache causing him to fly backwards. He caught himself and glared back at the vampire. His Lukoi made to move on him but froze at the tone in Sasuke's voice.

_**"He is mine. Do not interfere!"**_

Sasuke got on his feet and brushed himself off. The vampire just watched him, sliding into that very stone-like trance he had earlier. Their eyes met, black depths meeting saphire oceans. They stayed stareing into one anothers' eyes, transfixed. With a blur of motion Naruto was right in front of Sasuke again, but other then that he made no move to attack. Again they were locked in a deadly tango, one waiting for the other to start. Sasuke initiated the steps, and they were off in blinding speeds. Naruto caught him in the jaw with a kick while Sasuke's fist made contact with his abs. Each moving in graceful, deadly, steps. They got close only to hit each other hard enough to knock each other back. Naruto was breathing heavily, his body was tired, and he was barely keeping himself conscious. Sasuke picked up on it and smirked to himself.

_'He is exhausted, almost at his breaking point. If I just dodge all of his attacks from now on, he will wear himself out. Then he is mine.'_

_ 'Damn it!' _Naruto thought as he tried making his body stand without falling face first into the ground. _'My body is giving out on me. I know he had to of picked up on that. I'm slowing down.'_

Sasuke watched him and let a taunting smirk grace his features. Naruto caught it and was instantly ticked, he did not like being looked down on. He charged the raven haired wolf, putting everything he had into his attacks now. Sasuke just bobbed and weaved out of the way of each, making sure Naruto had to use all of his energy to try and hit him. It was working, the blonde was slowly loosing his speed and momentum. Naruto stopped after a few more attempted hits, placed his hands on his knees again, and tried telling his body to do as it was told while irritation curled itself through him.

_'Ugh! All that bastard is doing now is dodging everything I throw at him.' _He took a deep breath and looked up at the lightening sky. _'Screw it, I will not go down without a fight.'_

After a few seconds he turned a saphire gaze back to the wolf king. That cocky smirk was still in place and it still irked him. He stood straight up and charged him. It was a full out charge but Sasuke didn't move one centimeter, he didn't have to. The moment Naruto was close enough all the wolf did was open his arms and catch the blonde. Naruto knew that it wouldn't work, his body was too exhausted, too drained of energy. The second he was within his striking distance his body went completely limp and he fell only to be caught in the Fenrir's grasp. His eyes opened for a split second looking into those black eyes belonging to Sasuke and then they closed as his consciousness slipped away and he floated into his oblivion.

_**xXxXxXx**_

__Sasuke sat in his den throne room, annoyance radiating from him as he sat listening to one of the elders. The man had been babbling for over an hour now. The moment he walked into the den with the blonde in his arms the elders about died of heartattacks. Naturally, Sasuke just ignored them and went to his private quarters where only his Managarm, Skoll, and Mimir were allowed to enter without permission. However; once he got the vampire situated into a bed and left him to sleep, he walked into his throne room and was instantly harassed. Now he had had enough. He let his gaze turn cold along with his voice.

_**"Jiraiya, honestly you have been scolding me for quiet long enough. I am Fenrir, not you. What I do is my own business. Also, do you honestly believe for one second that the most famed Vampiric would be stupid enough to try anything while in a den of wolves? Cause I don't. Now please for the love of Odin, leave."**_

__With that said Sasuke got up and left the room. His irritation was already set in him when his Lukoi tried telling him what to do, but now it was beyond annoyance thanks to the elders. They just had to try to control everything. He reached his room in record time, not wanting to deal with anyone. He closed the door with a slight slam and instantly jumped into a fighting stance when he heard a small whimper. He forgot about the unconscious vampire in his chambers, he sighed and leaned heavily against the door. His gaze drifted to the blonde, who was looking slightly uncomfortable. Slowly he approached the sleeping figure unsure of what to do. Should he remove some of his clothes or leave him fully dressed? He really didn't know that much detail about vampires to know how to make one comfortable.

He wasn't real sure what the hell he was thinking either. His curiosity got the better of him, so he took Naruto with him. All the myths and legends told about the blonde vampire had him curious. His strength was amazing when he was barely able to keep his balance or stay conscious. It amazed him to say the least. Another thing that had caught his curiousity was the fact that the blonde was much different from most Vampirics he had come across before. Most of the vampires he had fought before were disloyal, backstabbing, heartless creatures. He had seen many times before, a dynasty's Ra sacrifice all he had just to save thier own skin. This one, however, saved his dynasty members at the cost of his own well being. He used what strength he had to save them instead of himself, as Sasuke had seen so many do before. It was something he had never seen a vampire do before. It made some part of him want to know Naruto, get inside his head, understand him. It was a feeling he wasn't used to and he was not sure if he liked it or not.

He sighed again, deciding that he should at least remove his jacket and shoes and unbutton the top buttons of the blonde's vest and shirt. As he did this the blonde let out a moan of discomfort, apparently not likeing being moved. Then he remembered the blood he had seen running down the blonde's fingers. After he had the jacket off he checked for a wound but found none. He laid Naruto back down, leaving the jacket off, and unbuttoned the vest and top two buttons of his shirt. He laid the jacket across the back of a chair and placed the shoes he had removed beneath the bed. Deciding it would be a good idea to shower he grabbed some clothes from his dresser, and left the vampire to sleep, going into the connecting bathroom.

The hot shower was a very good idea. His body was tired and sore from fighting Naruto and the hot water helped ease some of the tension in his muscles. As he showered thoughts of the one sleeping in his bed ran through his mind. The expression 'curiousity killed the cat' sprang to mind, or in his case 'curiousity killed the werewolf'. However, no matter how he tried, he couldn't make himself regret his decision. Something, perhaps intuition, told him that he had made the right choice bringing Naruto here. It didn't make much sense to him and he let it run through his head over and over as he rinsed his body and hair of any dirt. Once clean he dried quickly and pulled on his clothes. He grabbed one of the washbowls and filled it with luke warm water, on his way back into the room he also snagged a washcloth. Setting the bowl down on the chair, he placed himself on the bed next to Naruto. He dipped the washcloth into the water, rang it out, and proceeded to wipe the dirt and blood off of his face.

As he worked what he had thought about in the shower ran through his head again. The thoughts of what the consequences of bringing him here would be. What the blonde's fellow Ras and Nieths would do to reclaim him. Then there was his dynasty members. He really hadn't thought this one through, but he would be damned to go back on his decision.

_'Life is full of choices, and I made mine.' _He thought while he turned to rewet the cloth, dropping it however when a sudden movement shook the bed.

Naruto woke with a jolt, sat up quickly, and instantly wished he had never moved. Every part of him hurt like he had a boulder the size of Konoha dropped on him. There was movement beside him, then he felt strong arms push him back against what he was laying on. He pried his eyes open and blue met black, and the blues widened with instant recognition. Sasuke's face was stoic, showing nothing. Naruto tried to move from under the wolf but his body and Sasuke's arms holding him down prevented it.

_**"I wouldn't move too much, if I were you. Your body is torn up pretty good from the fight. I doubt you will be moving for at least another day." **_Sasuke turned away from him and Naruto heard the sound of dripping water. When Sasuke turned back to him a wet washcloth was in his hands. He placed it on Naruto's forehead and got up to leave, but stopped when a cold hand gripped his wrist.

_**"Where am I? Why did you keep me alive? What do you want? Wh..." **_Naruto was silenced with a hand over his mouth.

_**"You are in the middle of my den. I kept you alive simply because my curiousity got the better of me. Don't make me change my mind." **_The wolf king replied.

Naruto just stared at him. Silence engulfed the room slowly becoming uncomfortable. Sasuke sighed when a knock sounded at the door. He looked at the blonde holding his wrist then at the door then back to the blonde. He took Naruto's hand away from his wrist but didn't let go. He stayed like that for a few more moments, gageing the vampire's reaction. Naruto just stared back at him.

_**"I think you should get some more sleep." **_Sasuke said as he brought his free hand up and placed it over Naruto's eyes. A purple glow was emitted and after a few seconds Naruto fell limp. Sasuke laid him back fully against the pillows and covered him up.

Another knock sounded against the door and Sasuke gave a small growl of annoyance. After he got Naruto situated he opened the door. He looked at the person and all his irritation melted away. Hinata was one person he couldn't stay annoyed with. She bowed her head to him, a gesture he stopped.

_**"Stop doing that."**_

_** "I'm sorry, Lord Sasuke. Are you alright? They said you brought the Ra from Konoha here."**_

_** "Yes I'm fine, and yes I brought him here. Can you do something for me?" **_At her nod he continued. _**"See if you can get a reading from him. He is sleeping, so now would probably be the best time."**_

__Hinata made her way over to the sleeping vampire. At first she just stared at him, unsure if she really wanted to try to get a reading from him at all. With a deep breath she collected herself and placed her right hand on his temple. Instantly she got vivid flashes of memories from the previous night. She watched as Naruto killed Mizuki and his clan, and as he came face to face with Sasuke. His thoughts at the time, what he was feeling, all came in a rush of cold air that blew goosebumps over her pale flesh. She continued, however, determined now. More flashes of memories, vague memories, then a memory hit her with a crushing impact. Sasuke watched as suddenly Naruto's features twisted into one of pain, agony, and fear. Hinata pulled away abruptly, stumbling backwards into Sasuke. After a few moments she caught her breath and Naruto's expression shifted back into peacefulness.

_**"What did you see?"**_

_** "I saw many of his memories, the most vivid were of last night, but there was one other one."**_

__Sasuke regarded her sternly when she didn't continue. _**"Well?"**_

__Hinata shook her head and looked him in the eyes, something she did when she was going to refuse to tell him anyhing. He wasn't on the recieving end of that look often. She only gave it to him when it concerned something that had something to do with the nearing future.

_** "All I will say is he will tell you himself, eventually. I don't sense any kind of malice from him. He attacked the BlackRain clan because Mizuki's Managarm killed one of his Anubis. Mizuki's pack initiated the fight."**_

___'Damn! I should have known.' _Sasuke thought. He looked at Naruto then at Hinata. _**"Thank you. I'm going to rest now." **_Sasuke kissed the top of her head. _**"Tell the others what you told me, and tell them to leave me in some peace for a bit."**_

__Hinata nodded and walked out the door. Sasuke shut it behind her leaning against it. He had not seen that haunted glint in Hinata's eyes since the disappearance of Neji. What ever memory she pulled from Naruto left its mark and now he was being told he had to wait until the blonde told him himself. He didn't like it but he would deal. Another glance at Naruto and a yawn escaped him. He was tired and looking at Naruto, he concluded sleep was a good idea. Naruto wouldn't wake for another few hours anyways, he made sure of that. He slumped in the chair beside the bed after putting the washbowl and cloth away. For long while he just watched the sleeping figure in his bed, thinking about what Hinata had said. Her words echoed in his head. Mizuki was a foolish Fenrir, only surpassed in foolishness by those that chose to follow him. So it was no surprise to hear what he had done. Though now he wished he hadn't jumped the gun and went straight for Konoha without knowing more about the situation. It was a big mistake letting his temper in that moment control him. He had attacked a Ra's dynasty even though the Ra had full right to wipe out Mizuki and his clan. However, what was done, was done. Now it was just a matter of knowing what was going to happen. An attack on the den seemed the most likely given the current circumstance. Konoha's Ra was here, after all. Though all of it bugged him, if he was honest with himself the one thing bugging him most was the memory Hinata had seen, but wouldn't talk about. With a sigh he closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep. He would deal with everything when he woke, right now he needed some sleep.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Sasuke found himself standing in some sort of throne room. He tried looking around, but even though he could see in the dark, this darkness seemed to be alive. It breathed and moved in a threatening manner. His sense of smell was overpowered by the strong, metallic scent of blood heavy in the already suffocating air. Sudden anger hit him as he recognized whose blood it was. A noise caught hold of his attention and he looked up to see Naruto held up by chains, blood was pouring off him in rivers. A figure stood next to the blonde, but looking at him. His face was shadowed but a bone chilling laugh told him the person was smiling. Suddenly he was engulfed in darkness, shadows ripping at his clothes and skin as he tried to pull free. When he looked up again he came face to face with some sort of demon. It opened its mouth, revealing many rows of sharp teeth stained red. Naruto's voice was heard calling his name, muffled and barely recognizable. The shadows began again with renewed vigour in trying to rip him apart. A sharp pain was felt in his side and he wasn't able to catch his breath or move to look what had caused it. He was trapped, helplessly trapped.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Sasuke woke with a violent jolt. His breathing was labored and a cold sweat trickled down his face. It took him a few minutes to reclaim his senses and get his breathing and heart rate back to normal. He had never had a dream like that before. Never had a nightmare that caused him to wake like that, in a panic. He ran his hands over his face then through his coal colored hair. The nightmare had disturbed him deeply and he was far from happy about it. He looked over at Naruto who was still asleep and absently ran his fingers through the golden hair. What he had felt in his dream was protectiveness and anger at seeing the blonde bleeding like that. He contemplated that as he leaned down letting his head rest on Naruto's stomache, still running his fingers through his hair. Within a few minutes Sasuke was out again, resting on the blonde in a deep, soundless sleep. This time dreams and nightmares evaded him, letting him rest.

_**xXxXxXx**_

__The doors to Sasuke's chambers opened quietly. A wolf let himself in but upon seeing the two sleeping stepped right back out. His eyes came to rest on the girl beside him and he shook his head at her confused expression.

_**"Sasuke is sleeping. You and I know how he gets when he is woken up. I, for one, would like to keep my head, Hinata." **_He smiled.

Hinata returned his smile and nodded her head shyly. _**"I agree. Would you like to wait in the libray til he wakes up? I can have some tea and snacks brought down."**_

_** "Yes, I will wait. Thank you."**_

_** "Of course, Itachi."**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

** I apologize for the delayed update and the shortness of it. I intended to make it longer but my demonic plot bunnies and muses refused to cooperate. But I hope you enjoyed. Alot will be explained in the next few chapters and I promise it will get better and you will have longer chapters, so please bare with me. Reviews make this Mad Hatter a happy Mad Hatter and give her inspiration for faster updates. Til next time loves.**

_**~Mad Hatter Korasu~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello loves! Please forgive me, I've been stewing over this chapter for forever. And some things got in the way. So please be nice. Anyways here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. That honor strictly belongs to Kishimoto. **

**Warning:**** This contains **_**YAOI,**_** if you don't like do not read and save me the trouble of an angry review.**

_**xXxXxXx**_

Caribbean blues opened to find they were in an unfamiliar place. Panic stirred in the deep confines of his haze filled mind, but it was a distant emotion. A hand reached up to run through blonde spikes. Though just that one movement caused his body to cry out in pain and beg for sleep. He was about to give in to his body's demands when his senses picked up the all too familiar scent of wolf. Then like a rush of angry rapids his memories came flooding back. He closed his eyes against them and took a deep breath. A breath he instantly regretted due to the overwhelming scent of musk, earth, and lilac of werewolves. Another scent caught his attention, one that still smelled of musk and earth but instead of lilac there was a bite of cinnamon. It was then he felt the slight weight and warmth on his abs where the scent seemed to emanate. He looked down to see the raven-haired wolf from the previous night.

All of his senses came back in a rush of fear. He was in a pack's den and its Fenrir was asleep on his stomach. The blonde had no delusions about having any of his strength or power back. His strength wouldn't return until he fed and his power wouldn't return for a while yet, thanks to his brilliant idea about summoning that demon to kill the BlackRain clan's Fenrir.

_'Damn it I should have listened to Kyuubi and used her power. But no I have to test how far I can push my limits. Well, Naruto, how the hell are you gonna get yourself outta this one genius?'_

There was movement from the sleeping raven wolf on his stomach and Naruto unconsciously ran his fingers through the wolf king's hair. A gesture he so often did when Kyuubi rested on him while he sat deep in thought. It was a comforting gesture until he remembered that he was in a den of werewolves and it was the Fenrir's hair he was running his hands through. When the thought crossed his mind he mentally smacked himself.

_'Idiot! This isn't, Kyuubi, this is a werewolf. Who is in human form no less. Ugh! I have to get out of here and fast. But how?'_

He looked around sitting up carefully so he didn't wake the sleeping Sasuke. The room was fairly normal containing nothing but the king sized bed he was laying on, an oak dresser, two nightstands, a shelf containing things from books to pictures. The only other thing that was in the room was the chair that the sleeping Fenrir was only half way in. The room was nothing he thought a Fenrir would have, especially one of Sasuke Uchiha's caliber. And there definitely was no denying who he was either, for the crest of the Uchiha family was on the back of his shirt and above the dresser. He really did need to get out of his den and away from him. He had heard of what the FireWalker and StormWalker clans belonging to the Uchiha's were capable of. Naruto refused to be used against his Dynasty.

_'Now how the hell am I supposed to get out of here?' _He sat back glancing around the room and again catching himself running his fingers through Sasuke's hair. After he berated himself he continued his survey of the room. His gaze landed on the door and he shrugged._ 'Well, I guess the front door will work. I'm pretty sure I can handle lower class wolves. Just so long as this bastard doesn't wake up I should be fine.' _Then Naruto with one last prayer to the previous Ra's slipped out from under the Wolf King.

The first few moments on his feet were spent trying to stop the world from spinning. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his head of the haze. Once he could walk a step or two without the world dancing around him he decided he was ok enough to try and find an exit. He crept silently out of the room making sure the door didn't make any noise as he opened and closed it. As soon as he was out of the room, however, he was ready to turn right back around, shake the wolf awake and demand he lead him out of the den. Though he knew to wake Sasuke meant letting go of his one chance at freedom. There was no way he would do that. So instead he stared at the halls for a moment. They were massive high ceiling halls like those you would see in ancient castles. Large pillars of marble were set at an incremented distance down each hall with long, satin looking, midnight blue drapes tied to each one, and Naruto could see some paintings hanging on the walls of each hall. Doors lined the hall to the right, the hall directly in front of him lead to a massive door he guessed could only be some sort of throne room. The only hall that seemed logical was the left hall so he turned to his left and began heading away from the room containing the Fenrir.

After about twenty minutes of wondering aimlessly down the hall he was beginning to doubt his resolution that it led to a way out of the den. He stopped and leaned against a statue of Odin, one of the wolves Gods, but a soft click of a door opening had him crouched behind the statue. He listened intently as the soft footfalls came nearer and readied for a fight. Though as soon as the wolf was in front of the statue Naruto felt his blood freeze in his veins. He watched as the wolf stopped and turned looking around then he heard her soft voice.

_**"Odd."**_ With that she turned and headed down the hall.

_"Holy shit! I thought I was staring at Neji for a second there.'_ Naruto let his heart settle until it made almost no movement at all then slowly moved from behind the statue to return to his search for an exit. _'I gotta get the hell out of here!'_

He continued down the hall albeit a bit more cautiously and when he came to the open door he made sure to slink silently passed it. Too many wolves to take on in his weakened state. At the end of the hall there was another hall. Scent told him multiple wolves were down the left corridor so he turned right heading away from them. He was sure he could handle a single wolf, two at best, but not a whole group. Though now exhaustion from the frustration and stress of trying to navigate to an escape route was causing him to doubt that he could take even a single wolf on. The longer he roamed the halls the less confidence he had in his ability to even have a one on one match.

_**"This is freakin ridiculous!" **_Naruto muttered under his breath.

Then as he rounded a corner something strong and solid slammed into his body connecting with full force, a force that sent him careening into the opposite wall. Naruto ventured a guess that it was one of the wolves in furry form. And just as Lady Luck would have it, it wasn't just any wolf. Oh no, it had to be one of the elite Lukoi, the brand on his upper arm being proof of it. The wolf growled, obviously enraged. Naruto, using the wall behind him to stand, growled back. He caught a glimpse of what lay behind the wolf and smiled. It was the way out. To his delight there was only one thing between him and his freedom now. If this wolf thought he was going to stand in his way he was sadly misguided.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Sasuke woke knowing subconsciously the blonde was not in the bed or even in the room. Not because of some sixth sense but because the feel of the cool, tanned skin against his cheek was missing. Though when he woke fully nothing made sense at first. His bed had obviously contained someone that wasn't him because he was sitting in the bedside chair. He ran his hand over his face and stopped when he remembered running that same hand through blonde hair. He glanced at the bed then around the room, not that there were places to hide.

_**"Damn it, the dobe."**_ Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh, stood up, and headed for the door.

Just as he opened his bedroom door he came face to face with his Mimir. They stood there staring at each other for a few heartbeats then as she always did Hinata's pale, pupil-less eyes shifted to the side.

_**"Um... Is everything ok, Sasuke?" **_She whispered.

Sasuke sighed. _**"Yes, other than my dear guest has decided he wanted to go explore."**_

_**"Hmm. Maybe that's what that was." **_She murmured and when Sasuke looked at her questioningly she explained. _**"In the west grand hall on my way here to see if you had woken, I had the oddest feeling like I was being watched. But I get the feeling so often I just ignored it. If I had known he was out..."**_

_**"No, it's alright. I have a general idea where to start my search now. Thanks." **_Sasuke replied, and then headed down towards the west hall but a gentle tug had him looking back at her.

_**"I had a reason to come see you. Lord Itachi is waiting for you in the library."**_

_'Shit!' _Sasuke cursed inwardly. _**"Ok. Let him know I will be in to see him shortly."**_

After she gave him a nod he began his trek to find his 'guest'. Following the faint traces of the vampire's scent. He was pretty sure if he hadn't slept against the Ra's bare skin he would have overlooked the scent entirely. Naruto didn't have the same scent of most vampires. He didn't reek of blood, death and hatred. Instead his scent was of the sun and ocean with just a hinted undertone of blood and death. The sour stench of hatred was missing completely. The more Sasuke pondered on him the more foreign and strange Naruto was to him. He wasn't like any vampire he had ever come across. He protected his people at the cost of himself, which dumbfounded Sasuke. All of the usual nuances that gave a vampire away and showed how much power they possessed seemed to mean nothing when it came to the blonde. There was no sense of power to him at all and Sasuke couldn't figure out if he did that on purpose or if it was all subconscious on his part. If he was completely honest, if he hadn't seen that display of pure power from the Ra the previous night he wouldn't believe the vampire currently in his den was the boogey man of the Fenrirs. All of this just made him confused and want to pick apart Naruto and figure him out. Not that he would be able to do that if said Ra escaped or ended up dead.

Sasuke followed the vampire's scent down the corridor and was slightly amazed at how far he had gotten without any kind of confrontation. The sound of growls and fighting caught his attention. He rounded the corner just in time to see the blonde he was looking for throw one of his Lukoi into the wall. The impact rattled the stone wall and with a sickening dull thud the wolf slumped down to the floor. Naruto paid the wolf no more attention and made for the exit. Sasuke watched the blonde for a moment from the shadows. The Ra had obviously expended a tremendous amount of energy fighting and was barely keeping his balance. The intent of escaping was clear on his face.

He didn't make it however, and not because anyone stopped him. Exhaustion and stress had finally taken toll and racked his body raw. He fell to his knees and brought a hand up resting his palm against his forehead. His expression was one of dazed confusion and he kept blinking signaling he was having a hard time seeing clearly. So it was no surprise to Sasuke that he didn't see nor sense the three Lukoi suddenly in front of him. They went to grab hold of him, clearly pissed Naruto had made a wall ornament out of their friend, but froze mid motion. Without realizing it Sasuke had let a low and menacing growl pass through his lips. He let his power flood the room and his Lukoi slowly and submissively backed away from the Ra. Naruto gasped when the power hit and washed over his already weakened body. Sasuke was there before he could drop, catching him and what he whispered.

_**"Damn it...I..gotta g-get...out of here."**_ Then unconsciousness stole him.

Sasuke sighed as he picked him up. His irritation radiated off of him and when he looked at his Lukoi they cringed. As if by some unspoken command they knelt lower then him trying to appease his anger. Sasuke wasn't impressed.

_**"Get Zabuza and Haku. Tell them to come to my chambers." **_Sasuke turned on his heels, holding Naruto bridal style and walked away from them.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Sasuke had just reached his door when Zabuza and Haku appeared. Haku opened the door for his Fenrir so he didn't have to try to while holding the blonde. Neither spoke while he placed Naruto down and pulled the blankets over his lilthe form. When Sasuke looked up both were staring at the Ra. He knew neither liked having such a powerful vampire in their midst. Nor did they like the fact that he intrigued them as much as he intrigued Sasuke, himself. It baffled them when he sent his people to safety. That just wasn't the vampire behavior they were used too.

He got their attention and motioned for them to follow him. Zabuza and Haku followed silently into the next room, which was his study. The room walls were covered in bookshelves that reached all the way up to brush the ceiling. There was a pillowed chair caddy cornered and a love seat across from it. Both took a seat on the love seat and waited for Sasuke to say what was on his mind. The raven-haired Fenrir slumped into the big cushion chair and ran a hand over his face then through his hair. They watched as he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands in front of his face. He stared off for a moment then sighed.

_**"My brother is here."**_

Both looked at him in surprise but it was Haku who spoke. _**"Why is he here?"**_

Sasuke shook his head and stood. _**"I don't know. He is waiting for me down in the library. So I'll find out."**_

_**"You want us to come with you?" **_Zabuza asked.

_**"No. While I'm down there I want you two posted here."**_

_**"You want us to guard the vampire from the others? Or guard the others from the vampire?" **_Zabuza went stoic clearly not liking the idea.

Sasuke regarded him sternly. _**"Both. He nearly made it to the exit and he wasn't in the shape to be moving. Not to mention he put one of the Lukoi through the wall in his current state. If he wakes and goes on the defensive I want you two here to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone or himself. "**_

_**"As you wish, milord. We'll watch him." **_Haku quickly said before Zabuza could say anything.

_**"I'll be back shortly." **_Sasuke said as he left the room.

When Zabuza was positive their Fenrir was out of earshot, he looked at Haku with an amazed expression on his face. Haku laughed lightly and answered the question Zabuza had yet to say aloud.

_**"I think this Ra has our Fenrir intrigued."**_

_**"What's so damn intriguing about any of those blood-sucking leeches?" **_Zabuza sneered.

_**"Zabuza, love, you haven't noticed yet, have you?" **_Zabuza gave him a blank face. _**"That Ra isn't like the rest. The fact that he saved his people rather then himelf is proof enough. Now let's do our job."**_

_**xXxXxXx**_

Sasuke was procrastinating. He knew it too. Itachi liked to have visits planned out. On the rare occassions he did do out of the blue visits, he usually didn't have good news. The last time Itachi showed up unannounced, he brought the news of Hinata's cousin Neji's disappearance. He truely feared what news his brother brought with him this time. He did not want to have to tell Hinata that Neji was gone for good. Though most assumed that he was because she was unable to "see" his whereabouts. Sasuke, however, suspected that someone powerful was shielding his presense. At least that's how he felt until Itachi's surprise visit. Now he wasn't sure what to expect or think. He knew that because Hinata was his Mimir, Itachi would leave it up to him to inform her. He also knew that if Neji's death was the news he would hunt down all who had anything to do with it and give them to Hinata. His Mimir was sweet but when it came to her loved ones she was one of his cruelest wolves.

A sigh escaped him when he realized he was in front of the library doors. He sat there studying the ornately carved cherry wood doors. Wolves chasing the sun and moon around Odin's feet. He stared while he debated if he truely wanted to know the cause of his brother's sudden visit. As he pushed open the doors he hoped to Odin Itachi didn't bring ill news of Neji.

Walking into the library always seemed to make him astonished. The library was one of those that had book shelves from floor to ceiling and wall to wall. The only blank shelf was one Sasuke had cleared, taking the books to his study where he could read in peace. He was constantly alternating the books, only keeping his favorites. In the small right hand corner of the library was a small living room type space. It contained a small sofa, a lounging chair, coffee table, end tables at either end of the sofa and one by the chair, and three lamps that lit up the space. Everything was a shade of navy blue that appeared black in the lamp light.

Itachi was perched on the chair his figure silhouetted by the lamp behind him. He was conversing with Hinata who, from what Sasuke could see of her face, seemed to be frowning. He pulled his gaze from the woman to lock eyes with Itachi, who had taken notice of him. He stood acknowledging his little brother's presence. Hinata didn't move and now that she was in full view Sasuke could see that her expression was not just a frown but a full blown scowl. The expression was foreign on her sweet face, and Sasuke had to wonder what the topic of conversation was. Whatever it was, she was clearly not happy about it. His onyx eyes returned to Itachi, who was also frowning, wih a questioning gaze. Itachi shrugged slender shoulders as Sasuke sat beside his Mimir.

_**"I didn't mean to put such an expression on her sweet features. I just explained part of the reason I was here and asked if she had 'seen' anything pertaining to it. Kurenai, my Mimir, cannot 'see' anything either."**_

Sasuke looked back at Hinata for a moment before returning to mirror onyx orbs. _**"What was it you wanted her to 'see'?"**_

_**"Some Angels have disappeared. Two of which were high ranking. Very high ranking. The court ruler asked if I would look at the area they disappeared." **_His expression turned grim. _**"A portal had been opened there. From what I sensed a powerful Demonic passed through. The strange thing is there was no evidence of a Summoning. No scent of blood, or Vampirics, no trace of Magic, nothing!"**_

_**"Are you telling me a Demonic created its own portal from Hell without the aid of a Ra or Neith? Is that even possible?" **_Sasuke's voice held disbelief.

Itachi shrugged. _**"I don't know. That was the reasoning for asking Kurenai and Hinata to look. They are the most powerful Mimirs of all the packs and clans. It's unsettling that neither can 'see' anything. Perhaps we can ask your pet vamp?"**_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _**"How do you know about him?"**_

_**"Please, little brother, I seen him earlier when I arrived. The two of you were sleeping."**_

Sasuke groaned. He should have known Itachi had walked into his chambers when he first arrived. He always did. He dragged a hand down his face and nodded slightly.

_**"Fine we will ask him. But don't expect him to be cooperative."**_

_**"Oh? You haven't tamed him yet, little brother?"**_

Sasuke gave him a begrudging look. _**"I sriously doubt he would be willing to be tamed. Last time I checked not many Ras or Neiths were very interested in the idea."**_

_**"You are keeping a pet Ra? From what Dynasty?"**_

_**"Konoha."**_

Itachi froze, staring at Sasuke to see any signs of joking. He saw none and after a tense moment nodded. _**"The Ra of Konoha, little brother. Well no one can fault your ambitions, I suppose. Well let's go ask him then."**_

Sasuke nodded. _**"Hinata you stay here. I would rather keep you out of harms way."**_

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

Well loves that does it for this chapter! Sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors my computer won't run microsoft word for some reason and no matter how many times I proof read it I always miss some. I promise I will update again as soon as possible. By next week is my goal! Now please please leave a lovely review. Reviews make this Hatter a happy Hatter! Til next time loves!

_**~Mad Hatter Korasu~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ello loves! Well I finally got things in order and got my ass in gear to give you chapter 4. Anyways I'll stop chattering at my lovely readers and get on with it.**_

___**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto. Characters all belong to strictly to Kishimoto. I'm just playing with them.**

_**Warnings:**_** Violence, cursing and Yaoi! Don't like don't read. Though if you are this far into it you have to admit you do like it! HAHAHAHA!**

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Suna Dynasty**

Teal eyes narrowed onto the blonde Vampiric Isis before him. He could only wish she were kidding. However, he knew the Kohona Ra better than anyone. Naruto was exactly the type of leader to sacrifice himself before letting any harm come to his people. He had always been selfless and compassionate. Never thinking what such sacrifices would cost him. No amount of impending emotional, physical, or mental pain would cause him to save himself instead of his people. Even if it made those he saved angry, and his selfless actions often did, he would do it again and again without hesitation. That was just how the blonde Ra was and forever would be. So it was no surprise to the Suna Dynasty's Ra that the Konoha Isis was in the state she was.

She was in tears. Angry, hot, violent tears that stained her face from eyes to chin and dripped to the floor. Any that tried to soothe her ended up as a part of the wall decor. Cracks fanned out like ripples in a calm lake in the throne room floor from where she had punched it. The Anubi were pulling vampires out of the walls and taking them to Suna's Isis to be healed, considering who threw them into the walls. Tsunade was a powerful and very old Vampiric. One that most, except the one watching her intently, had to wonder why she was not a Neith of a Dynasty. Suna's Ra knew the exact reason. She loved Naruto as if he were her flesh and blood. She would sooner take on a full pack of Werewolves, something he was certain she was capable of, than leave her 'grandson'.

The Ra sighed and made a silent command for all to leave the room as he made his way to Tsunade. The woman's temper was nothing to be reckoned with and he didn't want to risk anyone else becoming decor. He also knew that without anyone in the room he could talk to her as her grandson's best friend rather than Suna's Ra, which was what she needed. He knelt in front of the blonde just as the doors of the throne room closed. He reached out a hand to grasp her chin when she fell into him and tethered her hands into his shirt and sobbed.

_**"That stupid brat! That stupid, selfless, sweet brat! How could he do this? He was barely standing, Gaara! Barely on his feet. He used the last of his strength to send us here."**_

_** "I know, Tsunade. But did you expect anything less from him?" **_Gaara whispered, hugging her to him.

_**"No and that's what makes me so damned angry. Now we don't have any clue what's become of him. Not if he is alive, being hurt, or anything. We don't even know what pack of filthy dogs attacked our Dynasty!"**_

__Gaara shushed her. It was a hard thing to comfort a Vampiric that has come to the realization that one they love may be dead. Gaara, however, knew there was no way Naruto was gone for good. Not that stubborn, knuckleheaded Ra.

_**"We will find out who it was Tsunade. We will find them and destroy them for this. Naruto is one of my most precious friends. I won't let this slide, and the debt will be paid. In blood. Treaty be damned!"**_

_**xXxXxXx**_

Tsunade had calmed considerably after talking with Gaara for a while and he was able to send her to a reserved room to rest. Gaara himself stayed in his throne room. He leaned back in the elaborate throne and glared at the damage of the room. If it wasn't in shambles now he would be adding a few holes himself. The unbridled rage that was often associated with him stirred like a black beast craving death and carnage. The very thought of his best friend being in the hands of some bastard Fenrir made the black rage in him drag it's jagged claws through his mind, demanding payment. Blinded he didn't sense the one beside him until a light touch dragged his attention from his thoughts and the black beast in him. Unconsciously Gaara leaned into the touch, knowing without looking at the person that it was his lover.

_**"You look as if someone kicked your cat. What's happened?"**_ His soothing voice eased the answer out of Gaara easier than any truth spell ever could.

_**"A pack attacked Konoha. They have Naruto. I plan on going to Konoha and finding out whom. And when I do..." **_A hand was placed against Gaara's mouth effectively silencing him.

_**"You don't have to tell me what you will do. I will be right there with you. Naruto is someone precious to you so he is precious to me as well. We may not get along all the time, but he has somehow managed to wriggle his pain in the ass self into the list of people I would kill for."**_

__Before Gaara could say a word out of the corner of his eye he caught the flash of silver. Gaara turned his head towards the vampire standing before them. The Mehen stood silently. His body was rigid and vibrating with restraint. Even with the mask covering his face it was obvious that he was trying to keep his anger in check. Of course the Ra's lover took the Mehen's anger as being irritated at his presence, considering he was acknowledged by Gaara and still had not said a word, so he took it as his cue to leave the room. Gaara however knew better but let him leave the room anyhow knowing that the vampire wouldn't speak until he was gone just not knowing why. When his lover had disappeared from the room he turned his full attention back to the Mehen. After a few more moments the vampire still had not relaxed but he did remove the Anubi mask. Not that it did any good when the lower half of the Mehen's face was still covered. But this did not surprise the Ra in the least. Like he knew Tsunade he knew this vampire.

Kakashi Hatake was an enigma even among vampires. Always his face remained hidden. Most assumed that it was because his years spent as an elite Osiri that made him this way but that was just a ruse. The truth was there was a time when the mask was not worn. A time when Kakashi smiled and laughed without a second thought or moment's hesitation. That time passed when the light of his world was extinguished. Like most Vampirics it was thought he would follow his mate into death. However a small flicker of light from his mate resided in the form of Naruto whom his mate saved. So instead of slipping into oblivion with his mate, Kakashi devoted all his strength and power to the young Ra of Kohona. The mask was put firmly into place successfully hiding not only his features from those who would want to pursue a courtship, because he would never take another mate, but the immense pain and heartache of losing his light. Pain that only ebbed away as he watched over the boy who became his only reason to go on like his mate wanted him too. So the anger in the one open eye was understandable.

"_**I'm **__**sorry Lord Gaara I didn't mean to be rude." **_His voice was tight and clipped.

Gaara waved it off. _**"When it comes to Naruto you and Tsunade have the same temperament. What did you need?" **_

"_**I know what pack has our Ra."**_

Teal eyes widened fractionally before going carefully blank. _**"Go on."**_

"_**I didn't want to say this in front of your lover because I don't know how he would react. It was the StormWalker Clan. The Clan his cousin is a part of."**_

_**xXxXxXx**_

**StormWalker Den**

A groan escaped the figure lying upon the plush bed as deep pools of indigo opened slightly then closed nearly immediately after. This was the last room he wanted to see again. He was still trapped within the den. He was so close to freedom he could taste it. So damned close! But his freedom was forfeit when his body gave out on him. Damned Lukoi bastard. If he hadn't needed to force him out of the way, he would have at least made it outside if not away. Then again if this place wasn't built like a maze he pry wouldn't have had to waste energy seeking out an exit. Then he would have had the energy to kick the dog's ass and make it out.

_'Damn maze-like den. Damn Lukoi. And damn that Fenrir for bringing me here too. What the hell does he want anyways?' _Growling Naruto clenched his eyes shut and forced his tired, aching body into a sitting position just as the door opened. The blonde growled inwardly but didn't bother opening his eyes. _'Wonderful just what I wanted. More mutts!'_

Sasuke was the first through the door, onyx gaze locking onto the Ra sitting up. He stopped momentarily in the doorway, astonished that the vampire was up and moving again, even if it was just sitting up on his own. Though there was the fact that weakened and barely on his feet this vampire nearly made it out of the den without anyone noticing except the one Lukoi, who ended up a crumpled heap on the floor. The scene in which had only brought on earlier questions. Normally, when wounded and cornered, creatures such as Vampirics and Werwolves, won't bother controlling their strength and instead use it all in an attempt to kill the threat and escape. But this vampire, this Ra, only used enough strength to knock the Lukoi unconscious. He was careful not to kill him. The Fenrir himself had witnessed the last minute change in the power and force put into throwing the wolf. It was perplexing. Again the thought that this Ra was somehow different came to the forefront of his mind.

A nudge from behind pulled the raven haired king from his musings. He turned to see his brother Itachi staring at him intently. What he was thinking was clear in his expression. He thought Sasuke was being pulled and trapped in the vampire's gaze. Sasuke gave him a look and stepped into the room letting Itachi see what he saw. The blonde had leaned back against the headboard and his eyes remained closed. The older Uchiha relaxed slightly at the sight, clearly relieved his little brother had not been caught.

Sasuke knew he would probably freak if he knew he had already been ensnared by eyes that seemed to mirror the deep sea. However it wasn't because the Ra had used odd vampire tricks on him. It was because Sasuke was mesmerized by the never-fading gentleness he saw in the blue depths. Even as he fought against Sasuke himself the gentleness didn't once dissipate nor did it sink behind hatred. He knew that even if that fight had gone the opposite way that he would have lived, hurt but the Ra would have left him alive. The gentleness remained now as his eyelids lifted to reveal the sapphire irises that peered at him, hatred missing completely. Perhaps slight irritation but not hatred.

Itachi cleared his throat gaining both Sasuke's and the vampire's attention. He made a gesture for Sasuke to do introductions. Said Fenrir gave him a look but complied none the less.

"_**Naruto…"**_ He stopped at the glare he received from the Ra. _**"What?"**_

"_**I wasn't aware we knew each other well enough for you to call me by my first name nor do I recall giving you permission to do so, Teme."**_

Sasuke let a smirk twist his lips. _**"And yet you are comfortable enough to call me names, Dobe."**_

The comment earned him another glare. _**"Ok let me get my full strength back and acquire my Osiri and attack your den while you are away. Then when you come**__** back weakened I'll kidnap you and keep you locked up. See if you don't call me names."**_

His rant was met with silence for a moment until Itachi smirked and a wolf the blonde didn't notice burst into a fit of laughter.

"_**Now I can see why and how he can **__**be so intriguing. There's few who would back-talk our Fenrir. I think I like you."**_

"_**So glad to be liked." **_Naruto countered. _'Shit I didn't even sense him. I'm more out of it then I thought. Especially if I didn't sense that guy.'_

Naruto let his gaze shift over the wolf. He was intimidating in the way Kakashi was. The lower half of his face hidden, leaving short black hair in a disarray of spikes and piercing dark eyes to draw all attention. The real attention grabber however was the giant sword perched like a malevolent gargoyle on his back. There was a small movement beside him that drew Naruto's attention. Standing next to the imposing male and only half his size was another wolf. Unlike the bigger one this wolf had dark brown hair pulled into a bun with two strands resting on either side of the mask covered face. Before he could ponder on this wolf the Fenrir's voice captured his attention.

"_**Shut it Zabuza." **_Sasuke half-heartedly glared at the sword-bearer. _**"Anyways. Naruto this is my brother and the**__** Fenrir of the FireWalker Clan, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi this is the Ra of Konoha, Naruto Uzamaki."**_

Itachi nodded. _**"You are very…different than I had expected"**_

"_**And what were you expecting? A blood-thirsty sociopath?" **_Naruto asked with a roll of his eyes.

Itachi couldn't help but smile. _**"Something like that. After all, the legends about you do depict, in your words, a blood-thirsty sociopath. However my brother has explained what had transpired the other night and now I'm not entirely sure I could see th**__**e blood-thirsty sociopath even if I wanted too."**_

"_**So sorry to disappoint and ruin the image you all have of me."**_

"_**Not disappointed. More surprised. Although since you are not as you are perceived perhaps you would be more willing to answer my question."**_

The blonde seemed to argue with himself but curiosity apparently won out. _**"And that question would be?"**_

"_**Let me explain what has happened and then I'll ask my question."**_

"_**Ok."**_

_**xXxXxXx**_

**Suna Dynasty**

Gaara paced back and forth as he had been doing for the past two and a half hours. Kakashi's reveal of which pack had stolen Konoha's Ra was not a happy revelation. Instead of making it easier it just complicated matters more. He wanted to hunt them down and annihilate all of them for what they had done to his best friend's Dynasty and kidnapping him. But on the other hand he didn't want to cause his lover any pain. He had caused enough when he had asked him to leave his Den and come live with him. Even if he hadn't said anything about the matter Gaara could tell it had been a difficult decision. One Gaara hoped he would never regret. The news of which pack had Naruto would surely upset him. Gaara had to tell him, because not only would he eventually find out on his own, the Suna Ra didn't want someone he loved as much as his lover to think he was hiding things from him.

So here he was pacing like a mad man. Tormenting himself with endless possibilities of how the conversation could go. The one revolving around his mind like a never ending cyclone being he would leave. He didn't want to lose him. That possibility was there after all and very real. He could choose his cousin. She was his family and someone he knew he loved very much. Gaara was nothing more than a vampire. Even if he was his lover that could always change. So he had continued to pace, much to his chagrin.

Pale eyes watched from the shadows. Watched as his Gaara paced and paced. It was obvious to him that the redhead was running through scenarios in his head. Gaara didn't know he had overheard what the Mehen of the Konoha Dynasty had said. He hadn't meant to really. He had walked out intending to give them privacy and leaned against the door but just as he was about to go to their chambers he heard Hatake say he knew which pack had Naruto. That had rooted him in place. Truthfully he was angry that some Fenrir had attacked Naruto. Though he would never admit to anyone besides Gaara he had come to think of the selfless idiot as a true friend. The anger had boiled in the pit of his stomach when Gaara had told him of the attack.

As the Mehen had revealed which pack however it had dissipated. He knew the pack's Fenrir personally. So the shock of it being the StormWalker clan had quickly dissolved into relief. Sasuke had taken him alive. This told him Naruto had sparked his interest and that was a good thing. Considering Naruto didn't have a dishonest bone in his body its likely Sasuke knows the truth of why Mizuki's Clan had been hunted down. So Naruto was relatively safe.

Gaara's relentless pacing stopping caught his attention. The expression on his face gave him a clue as to what was going on in that head of his. He stepped forward quickly appearing in front of the Ra and flicked him in his forehead. The flick alerted Gaara of two things. One; he had stopped pacing and two; someone was in front of him. He locked eyes with pale purple ones.

Taking a deep breath Gaara went to tell him but he was beaten to it.

_**"I already know. StormWalker has Na**__**ruto. Now before you say anything let me tell you something. One; get that defeated and depressed look off your face. I'm not going anywhere. Two; Naruto is safe. I know the Fenrir Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto isn't in any imminent danger."**_

_**xXxXxXx**_

Widened bright blue eyes stared at the two Fenrirs in the room. What Itachi just told him sent a wave of unease through him. _**"That isn't possible."**_

___**"Are you positive?" **_Itachi pressed. Both he and Sasuke had caught the unease in the vampire.

Naruto nodded. _**"Demons capable of doing what you have described are of very high caliber. They require a Ra or Neith to summon them. Even then their exponential powers are tampered down to be able to come through the portal created for them. It's the Ra or Neith's **__**way of making sure they are not overwhelmed by the Demonic's power. There is no way one could create its own portal out of Hell."**_

___**"But you have that demon fox with you. A Nine tails." **_Sasuke replied without inflection.

_**"Yes I have Kyuubi. And yes she**__** is a high caliber Demonic. Our relationship however isn't that of Master and Servant. It's more symbiotic I guess is a good way to put it."**_

_** "What do you mean?" **_The question came from the masked wolf.

_**"Well it's complicated. Kyuubi has been with me e**__**ver since I was little. So our relationship is strange." **_Naruto replied while bringing a hand up to cover his eyes.

It was happening again. The little strength he had was wavering and he was beginning to feel disconnected. Sasuke who was sitting closest to him had caught his expression before he covered it with his hand. The expression was the same as before when his body had given out on him both when they first fought and when he had almost escaped. He was about at his limit.

_**"Alright that'**__**s enough questions." **_Sasuke said.

_**"One more." **_ Itachi insisted.

_**"Itachi." **_Sasuke said at the same time Naruto said,_** "What?"**_

_** "Why did you look so uneasy after I told you all of this?"**_

__Naruto sighed feeling more drained at each passing moment. _**"**__**If Demonics can somehow create their own portals we are going to have a major problem. Demonics hold grudges. Now if the grudges were held only against those few that would be one thing. But it won't be centralized like that. They will harbor the grudge against all. That's how they operate."**_

___**"We need to gather more information. I think I'm going to pay the Old Ones a visit. Thank you for answering my question." **_With that Itachi swept out of the room.

Sasuke made a gesture for Zabuza and Haku to walk him out. Both nodded and followed after him. The raven haired Fenrir turned back to the Ra slumped against the head board.

_**"I thought Vampirics had quick recovery times."**_

___**"Well usually we do. Unless you are like me and constantly push yourself. I'm infamous for that one." **_This got a small smile from the Fenrir but it went unnoticed by shielded blue orbs. _**"Why do you keep me here? Why haven't you killed me? What do you want?"**_

The questions really shouldn't have disarmed him the way they did but Sasuke concluded it was the tone in which they were asked. Tired, agonized, and a slight hint of curiosity.

___**"I told you. You instigated my curiosity."**_

___**"Curiosity killed the cat you know. Although in your case I think it would be better to say wolf." **_The light banter between the two seemed to help him stay conscious.

Sasuke sat on the bed next to him the motion causing Naruto to tilt towards him. Unconsciously Naruto laid his head against the wolf king but the action was retracted the second the scent of Sasuke's blood under pale flesh gained his attention. Frantically he pulled away from him almost tumbling off the bed in the process. Sasuke's quick reflexes saving him from the fall.

_**"Whoa. What the hell was that abo**__**ut, Dobe?"**_

_** "I…uh…you are too close." **_Naruto stammered. _**"It's dangerous for anyone to be this close to a weakened vampire." **_

__To explain his point he locked eyes with Sasuke then dragged his gaze to the pulse point at his throat. Sasuke got the message but didn't move from his spot. Instead he reached over and cupped his hand around the petrified blonde's neck and pulled him closer. His whisper was low but he knew the Ra would catch it.

_**"I jumped the gun and without more information attacked your Dyn**__**asty. The least I can do is offer my throat to you in payment."**_

__Naruto pulled back as far as Sasuke would let him and looked the wolf in the eyes. _**"You don't know what you are saying wolf king. Nor do you understand what it is you are offering."**_

___**"Yes I do, Naruto. I'm offering to feed the Vampiric I attacked without just cause." **_Sasuke reached up and using an elongated claw nicked his pulse point.

Naruto froze at the scene. The scent of Sasuke's blood was almost overwhelming. He stopped breathing trying to resist his need for blood. Tantalizing droplets slid down warm pale skin, tempting him. He closed his eyes to the sight. He fought with all his might against the call of blood. Sasuke didn't understand that by offering up his blood the donor usually signed a death sentence. In his weakened state the blood lust came on hard and furiously. He didn't know if he would keep control if he did take what was offered. The possibility of him losing control and draining the Fenrir of all his life's blood was high. Too high.

Sasuke noticed Naruto had stopped breathing and closed his eyes, and though the fact the Ra not breathing was unnerving he reached up and placed warm hands on each cheek gently. When he spoke however his voice was filled with quiet authority that brooked no room for argument.

_**"Naruto, look at me." **_The blonde complied without letting his gaze fall to Sasuke's neck. _**"This is my choice Ra. I'm choosing to offer you blood."**_

___**"But you don't understand. A vampire in a blood thrall doesn't have control. I could kill you."**_

_** "Stop arguing with me and just take what you need." **_

Without warning Sasuke pulled his face flush against his throat and the blood pooling on his shirt. The warmth that ran through Naruto was unexpected. The scent was nothing like he had ever smelled. Sweet yet spicy and so very warm. All at once his restraint snapped. He pushed Sasuke into the head board and climbed onto his lap, straddling his legs. The blonde being in his lap and the sudden feel of a soft, wet tongue on his neck sent a strange sensation zinging through his body. Even the pain of Naruto's fangs sinking into his neck didn't extinguish the sensation but oddly intensified it. Naruto twisted one hand into soft black hair and the other in the wolf's shirt. Sasuke taking his cue from Naruto wrapped strong arms around the blonde's waist pulling him tightly against him. After a few moments passed he began to feel the effects of the blood loss but continued to cling to the vampire in his arms.

An odd feeling of possessiveness slithered through Naruto's veins. This strong and powerful Fenrir had just bared his throat and submitted to him. His blood was like heaven, a heaven he could drown in. The heaven quickly dissolved when the heart he had been listening to slowed. The arms that had been wrapped around him like a python had slackened and the rise and fall of Sasuke's chest had become sporadic.

Sasuke felt an odd sense of euphoria even as his conscious mind started to fade away. He felt the Ra's fangs pull from him and looked up to see anxiety and heartbreak in his vampires pools of deep sea blue. If he had had the strength he would have smirked at that.

_'Haven't known Naruto two full days and I'm already calling him mine. Jeez possessive much?'_

He heard his name slip from now healthy, plump, pink lips. The warmth his blood gave the vampire evident when tan hands rested against either side of his face. He was made to look into the orbs he had avoided, wanting to ignore the pain he seen there. Pain he had caused. He wanted to reassure the gorgeous creature sitting in his lap. The pull of oblivion however was too powerful and he was so tired. So with the last of his strength he pulled the blonde closer and rested his head against the juncture between his neck and shoulder. With a last intake of Naruto's scent he let unconsciousness swallow him with the blonde's sultry voice calling his name.

_**"**__**Sasuke!"**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

___**Well my lovelies that wraps up chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed! I know things are moving at a snail's pace but it will be worth it. I have evil plans in store for this story so please stay with me. Now reviews make this Hatter a happy Hatter. Till next time loves.**_

_**~Mad Hatter Korasu~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello my lovelies! So I know I promised a quick update but that didn't go as planned. I hoped this chapter would come faster but it decided to prove me wrong. But let's not lollygag hn? On with it.**

__**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it. Wish I did but I don't. **

**Warnings:**** You should know this by now. Violence, heated moments between our favorite boys. Don't like don't read. Though I'm sure if you are still here you love it. Even if it's only secretly. ;)**

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

Tears of frustration and self-loathing fell silently from focused, midnight blue eyes and glittered down tan cheeks. Not that the one crying even noticed he was doing so. All of his attention was focused solely on the rise and fall of the wolf on the beds chest. Relief was palpable in the vampire with every breath and anxiety even more so whenever the wolf's breathing hitched. The two other wolves in the room were at a loss. Neither knew what to do. Every time either made a move towards their Fenrir an agitated and furious growl escaped the vampire. Completely healed and at full strength both knew even as the Fenrir's Managarm and Skoll they stood little to no chance of getting past the Ra.

When Haku and Zabuza had finished escorting the Fenrir of the FireWalker clan to his own Lukoi they returned to their own Fenrir. They heard the Ra's voice calling their Fenrir's given name and the scent of his blood was potent in the air. Both burst through the door just to find Sasuke slumped against the blonde, whose appearance did a complete one-eighty. Stunned by the Ra's panicked expression both watched as he carefully laid Sasuke down on the bed, apparently missing something the vampire caught. The blonde then took a seat in the bedside chair and with a suddenness that couldn't be perceived he became a living statue. His breathing ceased and there wasn't even a twitch in his rigid muscles. The stock stillness of the vampire unnerved the wolves and even more so when the glint of tears streaked down his sun kissed cheeks. Haku let a few minutes pass just watching the blonde watch his Fenrir. Deeming the vampire settled and sure he would remain passive he made a move towards the Wolf King only to be yanked back by Zabuza when the Ra growled. A guttural sound, that caused him to shake with fear and his blood to freeze in his veins. His dark gaze flew to the blonde in anticipation of a fight but the man hadn't moved so much as a hair. They were being treated as if they were a threat to Sasuke. And that's how it had been the past two hours.

Zabuza's gruff voice broke the intense silence the room had fallen into. _**"I'd like to know how we went from being our Fenrir's most trusted to his biggest threat. The kid can't think we would try to take out our own Fenrir. Even if others would try and kill him now while he is weak for the title of Fenrir, we wouldn't. Managarms and Skolls can have no intentions on the Fenrir title or else we wouldn't be able to do our job."**_

_** "I don't think he knows that love." **_Haku replied docilely then returned his attention to the very real threat in the room.

Every move was rewarded with a growl of warning from Naruto. Even as the vampire's rapt attention was solely for the Fenrir it seemed some part of him was aware of their presence and that part of him wasn't entirely happy with their being there. It was all probably subconscious on his part. As the commander of the Lukoi and in charge of hunts when the Fenrir wasn't present, Haku had seen this behavior more than a few times. Had in fact, shown the exact same behavior himself. The only difference was all of those cases had been when one was protecting their…

_**"Oh Odin!" **_Haku whispered, reaching up to remove his Lukoi mask.

His sudden exclamation had Zabuza's hard gaze glued to him.

_**"What?"**_

_** "It's a very good thing you jerked me back earlier."**_

_** "You are my mate. It's instinct."**_

_** "Exactly."**_

__Zabuza was silent for a moment. _**"I'm not following."**_

_** "It's instinct. You pulled me away from a threat."**_

_** "Yeah, and?"**_

__Haku shook his head. _**"Our Vampiric friend's conscious mind is focused entirely on our Fenrir. He isn't reacting to us on the conscious level at all. He is reacting on instinct. All the reactions to us being near are subconscious. He isn't even aware he himself is doing it."**_

_** "Okay. However, I'm still not seeing how my reaction and his have anything in common. I know some vamps are protective of their donors. But, I've never heard of one being so protective they wouldn't even allow their donor's own soldiers to come near."**_

__ _**"Love you are still only looking at the surface value. Right now he isn't seeing the Fenrir of the StormWalker clan, hell I don't even think the fact that our Fenrir is a werewolf is registering. He is only seeing Sasuke as Sasuke. Everything else is a moot point. We may not be a threat to our Fenrir but we may be a threat to Sasuke himself. Look at it this way. It wasn't the threat of a Vampiric Ra against the StormWalker Managarm that had you reacting. It was the threat of a vampire against me."**_

__Haku watched as realization dawned in his mate's dark eyes.

_**"Fuck me. He is reacting as though we are threatening his mate!"**_

__A tender smile graced pale lips. _**"The one thing we werewolves have in common with vampires. When it comes to our mates we are all fiercely protective."**_

_** "There's only one thing that bothers me." **_Zabuza said as he glowered at the blonde male.

_**"And what's that?"**_

__Before the Skoll could reply the door quietly opened and in stepped the Mimir of the StormWalker Clan. Hinata's long hair was pulled back into a low tie that rested against the base of her neck. Her lavender kimono hugged her sweet curves like a lover's possessive embrace. She pinned them both with her pale, all-seeing gaze then dragged it to the Ra and Fenrir. A small, tentative smile laced itself across full, pale pink lips. Letting herself completely into the room she closed the door as gently and quietly as she had opened it. She nodded her head at the two wolves before she moved towards Sasuke and Naruto. Both Zabuza and Haku moved to stop her.

_**"Lady Mimir! Stop! Please!"**_

__Hinata turned and gave them the full weight of her gaze, confusion crossing her lovely features. _**"What's the matter?"**_

_** "Forgive us, Lady Mimir. The Ra won't allow anyone near the Fenrir. If we allowed you to get hurt, Lord Sasuke will not be happy with us."**_ Haku replied in a rush.

She smiled. _**"It's alright."**_

_** "But, my Lady!" **_Zabuza protested gently clasping her tiny wrist in his larger hand.

She gave them another shy smile slipped her wrist from the iron grip, then continued towards the other two occupants in the room. However, she didn't go to Sasuke, she headed right towards Naruto. Both Managarm and Skoll froze as they felt their very cells freeze as she moved closer. Hinata was Sasuke's childhood friend, if anything happened to her on their watch he would be anything but kind. Images of the Fenrir standing above them with their still beating hearts in his hands or even ripping out their lungs and watching them suffocate plagued their minds like demons with her every step. Adrenaline coursed through their blood streams as they held their breath. Haku pulled his mask back into place as Zabuza's hand drifted towards the hilt of his sword, both ready to defend her.

He didn't make a fucking sound!

The Mimir stood directly beside the Ra and he didn't make a sound, not a fucking sound. He didn't react at all almost as if he didn't realize she was there. That couldn't be however because she didn't even try to hide her presence. He had to know she was there, he just didn't react. A pale, delicate hand reached out and placed itself on the blonde's shoulder. Finally a reaction was given, but not an expected one. A larger, sun kissed hand reached up and clasped around hers. Hinata leaned in and whispered something far too low for the Managarm or Skoll to hear. To their surprise the Ra nodded and she glided around him to Sasuke's side. They watched as she ran a tentative hand through his hair then rested it against his forehead, waiting for the Ra to tense up. He didn't even twitch a muscle. A light sigh escaped her and she turned back to Naruto. She leaned in again this time resting her forehead against his, blocking his view of Sasuke and also causing the other two to catch their breath. Surely that would cause a violent reaction. The Mimir's soft and sweet voice caressed the tension in the air, soothing it until it was no more.

_**"He'll be alright. He is strong."**_

__When the Ra gave a curt nod she smiled and placed a kiss soft kiss on his forehead as if he were a small child. Then she slipped from his view. Instantly he was back to having his full focus on Sasuke. Hinata watched both kings for a long moment before turning and motioning for Zabuza and Haku to follow her out. After only a slight hesitation they complied with her request, following her to the sitting room.

_**"Okay, I give. How did you manage that?"**_ Zabuza asked incredulously.

_**"Agreed. Lady Mimir, he didn't lash out at you at all. He didn't even growl at you like he did us, and you even blocked his view of the Fenrir."**_

_** "It's hard to explain."**_

_** "Try from the top. And please, if you know and I have a sneaking suspicion that you do, explain why the Ra of Konoha is reacting like we are a threat to our Fenrir. Is it like Haku said, we were a threat to his mate?"**_

_**xXxXxXx**_

Naruto felt as if every fiber of tension drained from his body as the Managarm and Skoll left the room. His mind was racing. Nothing made a damn bit of sense. On one hand he knew that he should have escaped the den when the Fenrir passed out. But on the other, he felt such an overwhelming sense of panic when those hypnotic, soul piercing, onyx eyes became unfocused and slipped closed that he couldn't bring himself to leave Sasuke's side. Then there was his unprovoked reaction to the Managarm and Skoll when they simply wished to check on Sasuke. He knew from his conversations with Neji, when they weren't arguing that is, that the Managarm and Skoll were sworn by a blood pact formed with their Fenrir to protect him. However, a part of him refused to see logic and didn't want them anywhere near his wolf.

_'Huh? My wolf? Wonderful. Now my instincts for a mate decide to appear!'_

Naruto shook his head. It seemed that when it came to this particular Fenrir, all common sense flew right out the proverbial window shattering it as it went. The blonde Ra let a shaky sigh pass between his lips as he lent forward, the agony of what he had done to Sasuke hitting him hard. He was never one to fall into blood lust and the fact that the mere scent of this wolf's blood sent him straight into it scared the shit out of him. Even now Sasuke's blood called to him. Not as strongly, but it was still a whisper in his head a coaxing caress against his skin. Deep down he knew the reason why his blood called to him the way that it did. He just refused to see it, choosing instead to ignore it. How long he could do so however was still a toss-up. Shaking slightly he clasped his hands as he rested his elbows on the bed. Ocean blue orbs hid behind the veil of eyelids and lashes. With his eyes closed and his mind wondering he missed the subtle movement and groan from the wolf amidst the blankets.

Obsidian pools opened to a sight most unexpected but surprisingly pleasing. Though, it was also the most heart wrenching. He looked so agonized. Breathtaking features were shadowed so he couldn't be sure he hadn't imagined it but he thought he seen the glint of tears streaming down the blonde's cheeks. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to reach out and drag the Ra to him. It was strange to him to want to do such a thing. The blood debt had been repaid and yet Sasuke still felt this unrelenting pull towards the vampire.

It didn't seem like it was gravity holding him to mother earth anymore, it was Naruto. Sasuke had heard stories of this told many times throughout his long life. Stories of when one met his mate. Tales of how everything narrowed down to that one being. If he needed more proof of this fact it would be in how his wolf reacted, or in this case didn't. His wolf hadn't even raised his hackles or growl when he had offered himself up. Hell his wolf hadn't so much as raised his head when the blonde sank razor sharp fangs into his carotid artery. In fact his wolf did the complete opposite; he rolled onto his back exposing his soft underbelly and baring his throat. Fenrir wolves only submit to their true mates.

_'They are also extremely possessive. And leave it to me to find a mate in a vamp. Not just any vamp either, a Ra.'_

The Fenrir was brought out of his thoughts by the sultry and pained voice of his guest. Naruto hadn't looked up so Sasuke was pretty sure he had no clue he was awake.

_**"I don't want a mate, Sasuke."**_

__That one sentence held so much pain. It also made Sasuke rethink his earlier assumption that the blonde didn't know he was awake. So he decided to voice his question.

_**"Why?"**_

__Naruto took a ragged breath and continued. Not giving any sign that he had heard Sasuke at all.

_**"During the war I lost my father and my teacher. My biological parents were lost long before the war and because I was too young to take the position of Ra, it was given to my godfather, Iruka. He was very powerful but he didn't throw it around carelessly. He taught me that in order for a Ra's people to love and respect him, he must not only love and respect his people but also treasure them as if they were his own flesh and blood. He didn't just preach it, he taught it by example.**_

_** Even during the war, a war he didn't believe in but had no choice to fight. Iruka didn't treat any of the soldiers as if they were expendable. He never asked any of them to do anything he himself wouldn't do. No sacrificing them, no commanding them to take on some fucked up suicide mission, for a pointless war. And each loss was a strike to his heart, a family member whose life had been extinguished. Towards the end of the war our Dynasty was surrounded. In order to save all of us he did something that repulsed him beyond words. He called on a great and ancient Demonic, Shezmu. After the Demonic completed his mission he demanded a life. More specifically the Demonic demanded my life."**_

__Sasuke inhaled sharply in shock.

_**"Instead Iruka offered up his own life. Surprised, Shezmu agreed and he stole Iruka's life. But not without him getting some kind of sick pleasure by leaving his twisted mark. He instilled a horrific power in me, a power too great for me to control, and left in his wake a broken Osiris commander. **_

_** The Osiris was Iruka's mate. I watched Kakashi fall apart. Watched him slowly let the light in his soul fade away. He was another father to me and it was painful to see him hurting. No one, not even me, expected him to pull himself together to become my Mehen. Though I can still sense his pain, even with the mask of indifference he wears like a shield in place. I can still sense his need to follow Iruka into Death's chilling embrace.**_

_** I don't ever want to feel like that. I don't ever want to feel that sort of pain; I'm not as strong as Kakashi. That's part of the reason I don't want a mate. The main reason though, is because I never want to be the cause of that kind of pain and suffering in someone I love. And that's exactly what would happen. I could never, not try to save the people of my Dynasty even if it cost me my life. My mate would have to live with that reality, and that's hard to ask even a friend to except. Iruka taught me to treasure each person that came into my life, and I do but I'm afraid for my mate. I know my Dynasty would mourn my loss, I can see it in their eyes when I get back from missions none of them think I should be on. They wouldn't hurt like Kakashi did however when he lost his mate, or mine when he will inevitably lose me. Because in the end he would lose me."**_

__Sasuke's heart thudded against his ribcage like a rabid monster begging to be released. He had heard of the Ra that gave up his own life to a Demonic. Though, it was told differently in Lycan history. It was said the Ra sold his soul to the Demonic to win the war, not to save his Dynasty. Ras were thought to be heartless creatures that sacrificed their own people to save themselves. Yet here sat a Ra who gave up most of his strength when they first met to not only save his people but send them to a safe place. Then, to learn he had been taught to never abandon his people by the previous Ra, it was mind boggling.

At the shudder that ran through the blonde's body like a wraith, Sasuke knowing it was completely out of character threw caution to the wind. He reached out and took a tight grip on Naruto's upper arm, and mindful of his still unreturned strength, he used his own body weight to pull the blonde onto the bed. Shocked and not expecting the movement Naruto let his body follow the direction he was pulled and he landed in an undignified sprawl across Sasuke's larger form. His whole body tensed like a coiled spring. But as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his smaller frame Naruto couldn't help himself. He melted into the embrace, taking in the comfort that he knew he didn't deserve. Sasuke ran a pale hand through golden strands. He could sense the pain Naruto held in, hid from those around him. The fact that he had unknowingly showed Sasuke a glimpse made little difference to him. All he knew was he wanted to sooth away that pain and make everything fade, become more bearable if nothing else.

How he managed to stand under the weight of all this grief was a mystery to Sasuke. A weaker man would have crumbled long ago. But that was just a testament to the strength he saw in Naruto. Strength Naruto didn't even seem aware that he had. And strangely enough it was another aspect that just seemed to draw Sasuke into him. Every faucet of this vampire mesmerized him. He was becoming nothing more than a moth drawn to the flames. While some part of him screamed at him he should be cautious, the majority of him just wanted to keep this stunning, broken beauty to himself forever.

Naruto clutched at Sasuke's shirt like a leopard would his prey and tried to hold back the sobs his memories wrenched from him. He felt raw, exposed, and vulnerable. And he didn't like it one bit. He buried his face against the taunt muscles of the raven haired wolf's chest. He tried with all his might to reign in the riotous emotions swirling and beating against him, with no luck. Unlike the times before the need to keep up his happy façade wasn't present, which only made it harder to beat back the pain he never wanted anyone to see. Here, within Sasuke's embrace he felt oddly safe and secure. He knew with every fiber of his being, the Wolf King wouldn't judge him. And that caused what he thought was an impregnable dam inside him to crumble like brittle, autumn leaves.

Sasuke held him tightly as he felt Naruto's strangled sobs wrack his body. The blonde didn't voice his pain, didn't cry out. And the Fenrir let him hold onto that tiny shred of pride, knowing if the roles were reversed he would want to cling to that shred of pride with everything he was. Time didn't seem to matter, and neither knew how long they lay in one another's hold. After a while the sobs turned to slight quaking, and they soon ceased as well. The room was caught in a comfortable silence that ran gentle hands over them both. Sasuke kept his arms conformed to the blonde, refusing to let up and chance him running. Moments ticked by and Naruto finally released his death grip on Sasuke's shirt, but didn't release his hold completely.

"_**I'm sorry."**_ Naruto's voice was ragged as he whispered against the Fenrir's chest.

In answer Sasuke flipped their position, pinning Naruto beneath him and looked down into pools of deep, sea blue. Sasuke reached up with a pale hand and let the pads of his fingers trace the path the silent tears had taken. He leaned down, his breath caressing tan cheeks. Confusion flickered in the vampire's eyes. Hell, Sasuke didn't even know what he was doing. But the need to lay claim to what was his had his body tightening and swelling. His gaze travelled like a hungry beast over the Ra.

"_**Sasuke?"**_

And that was it, that one word. His name whispered in that soft, husky voice. All of his restraint faded to nothing. His head dipped and he laid his claim upon his vampire's too tempting lips.

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Well my sweet readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'm sorry to say I couldn't resist leaving it right there. Make this Hatter a happy Hatter hn? Review, review, review. Til next time dearies!**_

_**~Mad Hatter Korasu~**_


	6. Chapter 6

___**Ello my lovelies! Forgive me please! I had planned on having this up a while ago. But life likes to disagree. I'm in the middle of making plans on moving states so I wanna get this up before I get too busy with moving. And I promise even while I'm moving and all that fun stuff I'll keep writing on this story so when things settle down I can get the next chapter up because I must keep my readers happy. Especially when I make them wait so long for updates and still they leave me such lovely reviews. So enough of my chatter! On with it!**_

__**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT (unfortunately) own Naruto. If I did I'm sure we all know things would be very different. **

**Warning:**** This is a **_**YAOI**__**!**_** But I'm sure if you are still reading this then you know it and don't have any problem with it. If you do I think you are just trying to fool yourself. **

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

Soft, but demanding, lips sealing to his own froze every cell in the vampire's body. The first second of thought one was given when kissed to accept or decline, raced with images. Some were of fighting off the wolf he was after all at full strength again. However, most were of the more appealing, pleasing, and frightening images of letting him have his way. What would it be like to give in to this wolf? No, this Fenrir? What would it be like to surrender to and lean on someone else's, no Sasuke's, strength? What would it be like to let himself have what he craved in secret, but was terrified of giving? What would it cost him? Would he truthfully care if he could keep this arrogant, prideful, self-righteous, understanding, soft-hearted, passionate Fenrir to himself? Then again, this was the wolf who decimated his Dynasty. Made it so he had to send his people to safety in Suna. But he amended his mistake, didn't he? Sasuke was a wolf though, a Fenrir, and Naruto himself a vampire, a Ra. Could a wolf truly love a vampire? Neji loved Gaara, right? Maybe the true question he should be asking is if a Fenrir could truly love a Ra. Could the StormWalker Clan Fenrir love the Konoha Dynasty Ra? Perhaps he could, perhaps he couldn't? This shouldn't happen! This should stop now! He wasn't strong enough for another blow to his heart, another chance of risking it. He'd break this time, he knew it. Even if no one else could see the cracks in his armor, it was cracking and he was unable to mend it. He was losing the fight to keep standing. It was time to stop this and push him away.

A low, guttural growl resonated in the wolf's throat as if he caught the blonde's thoughts of fighting him off. The sound was filled with an animalistic possessiveness that sparked a fiery adrenaline rush that surged like angry, snarling, electrical dragons through his body. That single sound and a gentle, firm nip to his bottom lip didn't kill, because that would be too violent a way to describe it, but soothed and coerced every ounce of fight right out of the Vampiric Ra. Somehow Sasuke, a Fenrir, a wolf with no connection to him had seen the chinks in his armor. He had somehow managed to glimpse the broken, stumbling, mess of a person he was under the facade of stubborn, willfulness that only four others had seen. And instead of judging and condemning he stayed silent and wrapped strong arms around him in a gentle embrace. A small piece of a long forgotten conversation with a never far from thought person surfaced.

_'There's something that is unraveled in the very pit of the soul when one meets their destined mate. A tightness eases as the subconscious relaxes in its search for that one person. The lonliness that wasn't evident before becomes so painfully obvious it steals the very breath from the lungs, even as that lonliness ebs. It's as if you're lost in the dark until that one person shines a light, illuminating the darkness and becoming your very reason for being. The string of Fate binding the two together wraps around each heart in an unbreakable bond. You lose yourself to that person in every aspect, and though its scary at first its not an unpleasant sensation. Even as you feel that you are drowning in them, know they are feeling the same. Mates are the sun, moon and stars for one another. Do you understand, Naruto?'_

Truthfully, he didn't understand at all. Now what was said then made more sense, because this was it for Naruto. He was lost to this raven haired, onyx eyed Wolf King. The pull was too strong to resist, especially given he didn't want to resist. He wanted to surrender to the wolf above him. Surrender to Sasuke in every way no matter the cost. Was it selfish of him? Yes, it was. But besides keeping Kyuubi by his side, what had he ever asked for of anyone? The answer was a simple one; nothing. He never asked anyone for anything. In that revelation another dawned upon him. He wouldn't ask anyone to keep Sasuke by his side, he would beg. This was something he would beg for. On his knees if need be. He would beg for this wolf who he just barely met. Beg to keep this one person to himself for eternity like Fate expected of mates. He would beg.

Sasuke pulled back slightly to peer down at him. The play of emotions over the vampire's face beneath him mirrored what he felt inside when he first brought the blonde to his den. Conflicted. Drawn in like a dragon who can't escape the temptation of treasure, yet knowing it was like being an Angel falling from grace and into the arms of the Devil. It was taboo to love your enemy. Especially if you are a wolf and vampire. But in the end the pull of a mate is too powerful, too tempting to resist. To resist meant to resist Fate. Fate liked to prove she is the bigger powerhouse and it is not wise to tempt her. She could be a cruel mistress and take back the gift she gives if you question or resist too much. Sasuke was not about to tempt her, and he was going to make damn sure the beautiful, broken, Ra didn't either. The need to protect one's mate once they've been found is deeply ingrained in every wolf. Those that hurt their mate or denied another their mate were considered abominations and were usually destroyed by the clan Fenrir. Should the offender be a Fenrir or Lupa, a female Clan leader, other Clan leaders will kill him or her and their Managarm and Skoll. Mates were fated, tied together in a way no one but the Gods and Goddess' understood. Why they would chose his fated mate to be a Vampiric Ra made little sense to Sasuke and if he was honest he couldn't bring himself to care enough to ask for an answer. The only thing that crossed his mind was; what kind of saint was he in a past life to earn this beautiful, gentle man beneath him in this one? What sacrifices did he make to have the right to call Naruto his.

Sasuke didn't have much time to ponder that however as he watched conflicted oceanic orbs lock onto his own coal colored ones. A tentative, sun kissed hand reached up to gently caress his cheek. All air ceased in Sasuke's body. Every instinct said to lean into that light touch but a small part of him was afraid that if he moved Naruto would pull away from him. When the touch became more substantial and confident all the air that froze in his body came out in a contented sigh. He wasn't really sure when he had closed his eyes or when he had turned his head slightly to grace the palm of Naruto's hand with a brush of lips. When he opened them again his Ra was watching him closely, not out of fear but out of innocent passion and lust. Then something occurred to the Wolf King as he backtracked to what Naruto had said earlier. Him not wanting a mate because the burden of losing him would fall onto his chosen. It was very likely that the blonde, given his fear of hurting anyone that deeply, had never taken a lover either. That knowledge caused of surprisingly strong reaction in both him and his wolf. The joy in being this gorgeous creature's first and only had parts of his anatomy hardening and swelling. His wolf clamored at him, demanded he mark their vampire here and now so no one would think or believe he was up for grabs. He was their's and anyone foolish enough to think otherwise would meet a gruesome, bloody end.

He locked eyes with Naruto, letting his intentions shine clearly within their dark depths. In turn clear sky blues darkened to a stormy ocean color. Sasuke dipped his head again nipping at plump, velvet soft lips earning a hiss of approval from the other, before he let his own cover them. He let his tongue lave at the tender flesh, begging for entrance in which the vampire happily granted. Hands warmed by his own blood reached up to slither their fingers through Sasuke's hair locking him in place. Sasuke let his own roam across the firm plains of Naruto's clothed body, becoming rather annoyed at the fabric keeping him from the skin on skin contact he craved. Gripping tightly onto the fabric he gave a firm jerk and buttons flew. A growl of satisfaction left his throat only to be swallowed by his blonde. A shiver ran across Naruto's body when Sasuke's hands finally glued themselves to his bare skin and a groan of pure pleasure slipped from him. Wanting more of Sasuke's hot skin on his own Naruto tugged at Sasuke's shirt in a quiet demand he remove it or it would suffer the same fate as his own. Without removing his lips from the blonde's Sasuke ripped his shirt from his body and uncaringly tossed it to the floor. At the feel of Naruto's hands stealing across his chest dragging his fingernails and leaving light reddish pink claw marks Sasuke growled. He dragged Naruto into a sitting position and pulled the remnants of his shirt off throwing it down with his own. When that was accomplished he pushed him back into the bed. He gave a final lick at Naruto's lips before trailing kisses across his face and down to the exposed flesh of his neck, nuzzling the junction where shoulder and neck met where he would soon be marking his mate. He nipped lightly and gained a gasp out of the vampire. Nipping the flesh again a little harder got him a moan and nails dug into his back. His pants were beginning to feel uncomfortable and tight at the thought of just how many sounds he could get this delectable male to make. Sasuke felt the fruit of his labor poking at his own hardened member and on impulse ground himself into Naruto.

A delicious moan echoed in the room and it took a moment for Naruto to realize it came from him. Everything in his body seemed hyper aware of the dark haired wolf. Every touch of his hands, every contact his lips made with his skin, caused the Ra's body to catch fire. His usual dominant personality took a backseat to his need to submit to the powerful male above him. His entire being was focused solely on the wolf's every touch. His body hummed with every move of Sasuke's hips against his, but he needed more.

"_**Sasuke."**_

Again. His name whispered in that soft, husky tone now laced with want sent Sasuke's thoughts careening out of existence. He locked his lips to his vampire's as he slid his hands down his stomach to grip his hips. Another low groan escaped Naruto as Sasuke dug his fingers into his skin. With a final nip to the blonde's lips Sasuke began trailing kisses down his neck while he unbuckled his belt. Naruto tensed slightly causing Sasuke to lift his head and peer at him. Slight fear and apprehension was present in his eyes under the fog of desire and need. This was the first time he has ever allowed anyone this close and he was nervous. Sasuke gave him an understanding smile and leaned down to nuzzle his cheek.

"_**Trust me?" **_Sasuke whispered into his ear.

Naruto bit his lip. Trust him? Did he trust Sasuke? Answer; yes. Not entirely sure why but he did. He nodded his head not trusting his voice to be level. His answer earned him a breathtaking smile from the dark haired male, so it was worth it. Sasuke dipped his head down to give him a chaste kiss before resuming his task from before, albeit more slowly. This time he trailed his hands slowly down the blonde's sides letting him know without a word he could stop him at any time. When he got to his hips he let his hands rest against them while he skimmed kisses across the muscled plains of the Ra's chest. After a few moments went by without a protest he let his fingers slip beneath the waistband of Naruto's pants and soaked up the feel of the soft skin hidden beneath. No objection was voiced so Sasuke slipped the button from its place and slowly pulled the zipper down all the while keeping his lips against Naruto's skin. With the pants fully undone Sasuke pulled back enough to gaze into Naruto's eyes, silently asking for permission to take things further. He was answered with a raise of hips to help pull the slacks down. Sasuke removed the pants and the Ra's boxers all in one smooth motion, leaving Naruto completely exposed to his gaze. Upon realizing this Naruto's sharp cheek bones were dusted by a pale pink color and he averted his gaze.

Sasuke on the other hand was left totally dazed by the sight before his eyes. A tattoo he hadn't seen before swirled around Naruto's naval. The golden brown tan that he had believed only graced Naruto's upper body proved to be a full body one. Either his Ra was naturally sun kissed or he spent alot of time sun bathing in the nude. The thought of the second option had him growling both in hazy passion and possessive irritation of someone seeing his blonde in his full glory. This sight belonged to him and him alone. Any tresspasser would be getting their eyes removed. The feel of gentle hands grasping his own brought his attention back to what lay before him. Naruto had reached for him and wanted his attention and he was damn well going to give his mate his undivided attention. A soft smile Sasuke wasn't used to wearing stole onto his lips and he leant forward and pressed a kiss to the furrowed brows of the blonde. The effect was instant and a small, shy smile softened Naruto's features.

Sealing his lips to Naruto's again he let his hands wonder across the dips and plains of the lilthe body beneath him. He would be taking this slowly, exploring every square inch of the delicious creature displayed beautifully upon the dark satin sheets. He wanted to savor every taste, every sound, every movement the captavating blonde had to offer. He and his wolf were in agreement that this would not be a rough, hard mating but a gentle enthralling of the other. They would caress him into bliss and cacoon him in a haze of passion. To do anything less would be criminal and selfish. There was no question what it meant that this Ra, a ruler, a King was submitting to him. Everything about the Ra radiated dominance, even now the image of the powerful, stubborn male from the other night encompassed his memory. This was a willing submission on the blonde's part and one Sasuke intended to treasure. Just like he would treasure the precious jewel he found in the vampire.

Leaving kiss swollen lips, Sasuke trailed nips and licks down Naruto's jaw and throat. On his exploration down he paused momentarily to suck on the tender flesh where neck and shoulder met that would soon bear his mark. When satisfied with the temporary mark left behind he continued his way down. He gently flicked his tongue over each of the Ra's nipples causing a slight tremor and said male to catch his breath in surprised arousal. However Sasuke didn't linger there long, instead his hot mouth trailed down further til he reached Naruto's naval. His tongue traced the tattoo that swirled around his bellybutton before dipping down into it. Gooseflesh rose up on sensitized flesh in his wake. Pale, calloused fingers feathered across the expanse of tanned skin, following every line of muscle as they made their way down. Naruto was so intuned to Sasuke's mouth he wasn't aware of his hands until they ghosted over his narrow hips and slipped down to massage his thighs. The blonde couldn't consentrate, one sensation after another bombarded his awareness. While he was focused on the slight pressure on his thighs the raven haired wolf had slid his teasing mouth down further. Before the vampire could muster enough sense to protest Sasuke swallowed him down. Naruto tasted of heaven. A mixture of moonlit nights, caramel, and a subtle hint of dark chocolate. His was a taste that made sure no other could ever satisfy the Fenrir's pallate again. The most marvalous part however was the sound his delectable vampire made. A sound so devine it caused Sasuke to close his eyes for a moment before peering up at his Ra.

The image above him was almost enough to send Sasuke over the edge. There Naruto lay splayed, his baby blues closed and blonde head thrown back. His fists were tangled within the sheets, white-knuckled. Sasuke burned the image into his memory. Now would be perfect timing. He stopped his ministrations, rewarded with an unhappy whine and passion dazed eyes looking up at him questioningly. He leaned over, stealing a kiss as he reached into a drawer to pull out the lube stashed there. Once it was in hand he slid his body down the other's in a sensual brush of skin. Returning his mouth to the engourged member previously abandoned, he went about his earlier task, pushing Naruto over the edge.

The Fenrir just wasn't fair! Sasuke's tongue was doing down right wicked things, licking, laving, and swirling around him. Nobody should be that talented with their tongue! Nobody! It was just beyond comprehension. Naruto's mind was completely submerged in a fog of pleasure. Not a cohearent thought passed through his head. Then again how could any thought penetrate his bliss fogged brain. A tightening, like a coiled spring, in the pit of his stomach was a warning to what was coming. Warmth swept through him as Sasuke swallowed him down further. He was going to lose his mind, unconsciously he wrapped his fists in the obsidian locks, intending to stop Sasuke from torturing him further but couldn't bring himself to do more then hold on tightly as the wolf threw him over the edge. A groan, completely uninhibited and breathless, accompanied an orgasm so powerful it arched his back, slammed his eyes shut, and threw his head into the pillows. Sasuke swallowed every drop his pretty mate had to offer and licked him clean. Glancing up to see his mate's expression he smiled wickedly. Naruto was now a puddle of ecstacy induced goo. While the blonde was still coming down from cloud nine he gave a gentle tug at the hands still embedded in his hair. Free, Sasuke popped the top of the container and let some of the slick substance coat his fingers. Closing the cap, he dropped the bottle to the bed and used his arms to push Naruto's thighs further apart, allowing him more access. He ran his slicked fingers down to the ring of muscle hidden in the crevice of two tight, round globes. As his index finger circled the puckered flesh he nipped at the exposed skin of his mate's inner thigh.

Naruto's orgasm haze was pierced by a slight, sharp pain and he let out a small hiss of discomfort. Knowledge that Sasuke was beggining to prepare him for the next step seeped into his mist filled mind and he willed his body to relax at the penetration. It was quite easy given he was still putty from his wolf's earlier actions and the slight pain wasn't enough to clear his clouded brain. Sasuke twisted and circled his finger within the clenched channel. As he felt Naruto relax he added a second finger. Again the blonde vampire gave a hiss and tightened up. Trying to alliviate some of the pain the Fenrir searched for that magic spot deep within, knowing when he found it when a husky moan asked for him to do that again. He scissored his mate's entrance occassionally brushing against the bundle of nerves. Naruto was at full mast again and he knew that Sasuke's fingers just weren't enough. His whole body pulsed with a ravenous craving to have his mate buried deep within him. He couldn't wait anymore and called out.

_**"Sasuke!"**_

__That voice was going to be his undoing! It slithered along his skin in a teasing, tantalizing dance. His arousal spiked to new heights he wasn't even aware of. How could one man's voice make his already impossibly hard erection harden still? Every once of restraint he was clinging to was slowly being drained away from him by that voice. He was begginging to think Naruto could ask for anything with that tone and Sasuke would hand it to him on a silver, sapphire encrusted platter. As long as he called his name, Naruto would get anything he wanted. That voice was deffinately going to be his undoing! Naruto called him again and Sasuke's will unraveled. In one breath he was away from that mouth watering heat, the next he was between Naruto's firm, muscled legs as bare as Naruto himself.

Sasuke watched frozen as Naruto's gaze shifted over his entire frame. Sasuke was as pale as the Mother Moon herself and contrasted nicely, in Naruto's opinion, to his own darker complexion. His heated stare was nearly tangible as it drifted lower. Naruto licked his lips when his eyes rested on Sasuke's erection. One word sprang to mind 'damn'. Sasuke was big and looked oh so tasty. As if reading Naruto's mind Sasuke gave a slight chuckle. When Naruto let his eyes drift back up to meet his Wolf King's gaze, Sasuke smiled.

_**"Maybe next time I'll let you have a taste." **_Sasuke looked at him with a sinful smile._** "Right now I need to feel you around me."**_

__Just hearing him say what he wanted had Naruto squirming, begging with his body for Sasuke to get on with it. Not one to deny his mate anything Sasuke entered Naruto in one swift movement and froze, fighting back his instincts to move. The vampire was tight around him. He wanted desperately to move but knew the other needed time to adjust. Naruto had reached up and dug his fingernails into Sasuke when he felt the wolf sink into him. Sasuke filled him so completely it was hard to breathe without feeling him. Sasuke leaned in to pepper Naruto's sweat coated face with tender, apologetic kisses. Eventually the blonde gave a nod and the raven haired male pulled back then pushed back inside. It was a slow langurous tempo that would allow Naruto to adjust. A slight change of position had Naruto gasping. Again Sasuke pulled back then pushed back in hitting that bundle of nerves that had Naruto's breath coming in short pants. Onyx pools closed as velvet walls gripped at him, seeming determined to pull him in deeper. When he opened his eyes again the sight beneath him had him on the verge of his control. He had upped the speed and depth of his movements at some point or another and Naruto was a picture of ecstacy. Ocean blues were clouded, blonde strands stuck to his face. Kiss swollen lips were parted in open invitation, while his hands gripped tightly to Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke knew he was close to being undone just by the mear sight of the beautiful creature beneath him. The tightening of Naruto's inner walls signaled his nearness to completion.

Naruto closed his eyes, turned his head to the side and moaned explicitly as the wolf's movements became erratic. Seeing the mark from earlier exposed and fading Sasuke's inner wolf howled in a demand that the smooth expanse of skin be marked. Seating himself deeply within Naruto he sank teeth into the hollow where shoulder and neck met. Naruto gave a horse shout and spilled his seed between them. His inner walls clenched Sasuke like a fist and pulled him over the edge with his mate.

_**xXxXxXx**_

_**"I wonder how you'll react, Naruto?" **_Devoid of all emotion flat, cold, red eyes peered at an image before them. A malicious smirk painted itself upon the pale lips that loosed the cruel whisper. Dark, cold laughter slithered through the fire lit chamber like a tyrannical serpant hell bent on revenge. The lone figure sitting on the throne threw a dagger through the image before it winked out and the figure's once handsome face was plunged into darkness.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_** Another cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahahah! I love them! Evilness aside, I hope you enjoyed the update. And as always reviews make this Hatter a happy Hatter!**_

_** Till next time,**_

_** ~Mad Hatter~**_


End file.
